Radioactive
by Rorry Lamb
Summary: When Hotaru was sent to live with her mom's family she never expected to be taken to Feudal Era Japan. Now Hotaru, her cousin Kagome, and her friends must work together to find the shards of the sacred jewel meeting many humans and demons along the way. Lord Sesshomaru amongst them. Is he friend or foe? And is he really as could as he seems? Sesshomaru and Hotaru.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok so for the sake of the story there is going to be some changes for Hotaru like her age and parents... and the fact that Saturn wasn't awakened until after the fall of the silver millennium. ok? ok. **

* * *

Hotaru watched as house after house flew past the cab window. She had just turned sixteen and her father was already shipping her off to live with her mother's sister and her family.

Hotaru's relationship with her father had gone to shit after her mom's death. Hotaru had been six when her mom died. A car accident where her mom had died instantly but the drunk driver in the other car had come out unharmed. Lucky bastard. Ever since then her father had been hateful towards Hotaru.

Hotaru was actually glad to be getting away from him. Away from that house. Away from those memories. Away from the pain and the lies and the excuses that she had to make up whenever he left a nasty bruise on her person. Hotaru would miss her friends dearly, yes she would still see them but not as often. She was just glad she'd be able to stay in Tokyo instead over having to move half way across the world to some private school her father wanted to send her to.

The cab pulled to a stop in form of the Higurashi shrine so suddenly that it caused Hotaru's petite frame to jerk forward. Hotaru quickly paid the cab driver, grabbed her two bags, and got out of the cab which pulled away from the curb so fast the tires squealed.

Hotaru began to slowly make her way up the many stairs that lead to the shrine. A warm breeze caused her shoulder length raven hair with its natural purple hues to blow in her face, covering her eyes. The stairs didn't necessarily bother Hotaru, she was far to fit as a result of her Senshi missions for this to affect her.

Yes Hotaru was a Sailor Senshi. The reincarnation of the Princess of Saturn. The soldier of Ruin and Rebirth, of silence, of destruction. During the SIlver Millennium she had guarded the galaxy's outer rim with three others. They made up the outer Seshi.

Hotaru pursed her lips. Sometimes... in her dreams... or if she shut her eyes... She could remembers her past life, but many of her visions were of the destruction of the Silver Millennium. More often than not the images of her fallen comrades flashed repeatedly through her head. It was a nightmare she could not awaken from, and one she didn't expect she ever would.

Hotaru looked up, surprised to find herself standing at the front door of a house. With a tentative hand Hotaru reached out and knocked on the door.

Kagome Higurashi, a young girl of fifteen, squealed in delight upon hearing a knock on the door.

"She's here! She's here!" Kagome sang as she excitedly skipped to the door. She stopped and quickly straightened out her appearance before opening the door.

Kagome gasped silently when she saw her cousin. Pictures really didn't do the girl justice, they really didn't. Hotaru's skin was pale but not in a sickly way, she was taller then must girls at around 5'6" and had a feminine figure, but it was her eyes that had caused Kagome to gasp. Hotaru's eyes large and the color of a dark amethyst. They had a gravity to them, it pulled you in and held you there, drowning you in their purple depths.

"Hi," Kagome pulled the older girl into a bone crushing hug, "I'm Kagome! you must be Hotaru!"

"Hello Kagome." Hotaru said quietly before hesitantly returning the gesture. Kagome smiled and pulled away.

"Here let me help you with those! You'll be sharing a room with me... Hope you don't mind." Kagome said blushing slightly as she took one of Hotaru's bags. Hotaru followed the younger girl into the house.

"I don't mind at all... But I do suffer from night terrors sometimes... They aren't common though and I'm not a screamer." Hotaru said highly embarrassed but it was a good lie and wouldn't draw to much suspicion if she accidentally slipped and said something about them.

"Oh it isn't a problem! I have a friend who doesn't know how to use the front door and he usually comes in through the window... But it's not like **that**." Kagome babbled.

Kagome cringed. 'Great,' she thought bitterly, 'We haven't known each other for ten minutes and I'm already giving her the slut impression.'

Hotaru raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow and tugged awkwardly at the hem on her black dress.

"I'll tolerate him if you tolerate me." Hotaru said jokingly.

"I think i can handle that." Kagome said with a relieved laugh.

Hotaru glanced around the house as she followed Kagome. This house was nothing like her old one. When Hotaru had lived with her father there had been no light, both figuratively and literally... But here in this house the very air itself radiated a warmth that Hotaru hadn't felt in a long time. Soon she found herself staring at the pictures hung on the wall.

"Sorry that Grandpa, Sota, and mom weren't here when you came. The kid is at his friend's house and Mom and Grandpa had to get somethings at the store." Kagome said although she had a sneaking suspicion that Hotaru was no longer listening.

When Kagome turned around to see if the older girl was still following, she stopped short and frowned. Hotaru was holding a picture in one hand while the other absently traced the photo. Kagome walked over to the older girl and rested her hand on Hotaru's shoulder making the other girl jump slightly.

"Hey... Are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly. Hotaru looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah. Sorry, it's just... Never mind, it's nothing." Hotaru said absently.

Kagome nodded and made a mental note to check out the picture when Hotaru wasn't around. The two continued on in somewhat silence, which Hotaru was thankful for. Kagome, however, didn't like it. She wanted to ask Hotaru so many questions, many of which revolved around the powerful aura surrounding the older girl. Kagome didn't feel any evil coming from the older girl, yes there was darkness... but not the kind of darkness that Naraku had. This kind of darkness seemed purer in a way.

"Well this is us." Kagome said while sliding the door to her... their room open. Kagome watched excitedly as Hotaru walked in, smiled, and placed her bags on the only bed that was made.

"Thank you." Hotaru said politely.

"Don't mention it! Oh shoot! I have to go get something really quickly. I'll be back in ten minutes top!" with that Kagome turned on her heel and ran off.

Hotaru chuckled. Kagome reminded her of Rei... in a certain light. They both had strong Miko energies. Hotaru smiled as she fell back onto the bed. A heavy weight made Hotaru open her eyes only to find herself face to face with a large cat. She smiled.

"Hello." She cued as she scratched behind the Neko's ears. The cat began to pure and rub its head on her fabric clad arm. Something shiny on Kagome's side of the room caught Hotaru's eye. Carefully, she set the neko aside and made her way over to the glow.

"What's this?" She whispered as she picked up the glittering object.

Hotaru's eyes widened upon realizing it was a shard from some sort of jewel. The small shard gleamed brightly in the light, the almost transparent pink shard was strange though. It seemed innocent enough, but Hotaru sensed a great evil and great purity hidden within its hardened exterior.

"Hotaru do you like Where'd you get that?"

Hotaru turned to look at the younger girl, only slightly impressed that Kagome was able to cut herself off.

"On your floor." Came her simple and blunt reply.

"Oh?" Kagome asked nervously.

"What is it Kagome?" Hotaru asked while turning to face Kagome directly, the jewel shard held securely between her thumb and index finger. Kagome gulped. She couldn't meet Hotaru's piercing gaze in fear of what those amethyst orbs would find in her own brown ones.

"N-Nothing... Just something i was going to use for a school project." Kagome stuttered.

"I'm not a simpleton Kagome. Tell me now or you'll never get this jewel shard back." Hotaru stated bluntly.

Kagome weighed her options. She could either tell Hotaru about the feudal era and hope the older girl believed her... or try and lie her way of the current situation. Kagome's decision was made almost instantly. She'd always been a horrific liar.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: **_**Italics **_**are Hotaru's dream visions. Oh and I have NO idea what Kagome's mom's name is so I'm making one up. **

* * *

Hotaru blinked once... Twice... Three times before nodding.

"So you're telling me that there's a magical well that transports you back into the past?" She asked slowly.

Honestly Hotaru wasn't surprised. Trista- or better known as Sailor Pluto- had been able to make portals but it wasn't often that she did for anybody other then a Sailor Senshi... and even then it was nearly impossible to get her to open one without her going into a full on rant about time lines and being careful.

"You... Aren't... Upset?" Kagome asked hesitantly to which Hotaru tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"No... Although you should be careful." Was all she said before getting up and walking to her bags.

"What are you going?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Getting a book." Hotaru replied as she pulled a thick leather bound book from her bag.

Kagome studied the book. It was old, very old. The thick leather cover had worn with time and was now soft and pliable, the pages looked delicate and had a slight yellow hue. Kagome watched her cousin curiously.

"Um... Ok?" Kagome asked.

Hotaru was acting to calmly for Kagome's liking. Kagome sighed and flopped onto her own bed. The Shikon jewel shard lay harmlessly in her palm. Kagome turned to look at Hotaru.

"Hotaru?" Kagome asked.

"Hm." came the distant reply.

"Did you see the jewel itself or did you see it's light?" Kagome asked, she was getting excited. If Hotaru had seen the light then she might be able to help her and her friends defeat Naraku.

"... I saw the light coming from the jewel. I also felt its energy... Why is this significant?" Hotaru asked while turning her attention back to her book.

Kagome leapt onto the older girl's bed and took a hold of her hand. Hotaru blinked in surprise.

"Hotaru can you help us?! Please?! We need help collecting jewel shards and you can see them! Sango or I can teach you to fight too! Please?" Kagome begged as she gripped the other girl's hand tightly in her own.

The corner of Hotaru's lip twitched slightly, if only Kagome knew who she really was. Hotaru pursed her pink lips tightly. If she said no and Kagome went to the feudal era and got herself hurt then Hotaru would have broken one of the biggest Senshi rules by not protecting a human life from evil... But if she said yes and was forced to change into her Senshi form then what would Kagome say? What would happen to her in that period. Hotaru sighed quietly.

Kagome watched Hotaru like a hawk. Her Amethyst eyes showed none of the emotions she must have felt. Kagome grew more and more nervous with each second that ticked by.

"We don't even know if I'll be able to pass through this portal of yours." Hotaru said softly.

Kagome sighed. Not exactly the answer she was looking for but it wasn't a definant 'No' either.

"We can always try! Please?" Kagome begged.

Hotaru took a deep breath then ever so slowly released it. Hotaru ran her ringers through her hair. How could she say no to trying without looking like a bitch?

"Fine... We'll try, but not tonight. I'm tired and I just want to sleep." Hotaru mumbled.

She could feel the headache coming on, a clear sign that tonight would either be a sleepless night... Or tonight she'd be suffering from her visions. She hoped it wasn't the latter. Kagome's cry of joy shook Hotaru out of her thoughts.

"Thank you!" Kagome exclaimed as she threw her arms around the older girls neck.

Hotaru smiled a bit and hugged her cousin back. Kagome pulled back and smiled.

"Come on. Mom just got home!" Kagome exclaimed as she grabbed Hotaru's wrist and began pulling her toward the door.

The two girls raced down the hall, their sock clad feet slipping slightly as they did. Somehow they both made it to the kitchen without hurting themselves.

"Hotaru?" Kagome's mother asked once she saw Hotaru.

Hotaru bowed her head respectfully. She didn't know what to say or do. This was the woman her father never let her see after her mom died.

"Hello Miss. Higurashi." Hotaru said hesitantly.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around her in a warm embrace. It wasn't like Kagome's bone crusher or like her father's faked hugs in public. This was the kind of hug her mom used to give. That motherly hug that promised protection no matter what.

"Call me Aunt Yui, dear. Your grandpa should be here any moment. Oh Hotaru he's so excited to see you." Aunt Yui said as she pulled away.

Hotaru blushed deeply and tucked a wayward strand of hair away. It amazed her as well as saddened Hotaru to see that her aunt Yui looked almost identical to her mom, if it weren't for the eyes Hotaru would have though she was looking at her mom.

"Grandpa!" Kagome cried happily as an elderly man with a balding head walked into the room. Hotaru smiled at the man. He smiled back.

"You look so much like your mother." Grandpa said sadly.

"Thank you." She replied softly before following everyone's example and sitting at the table.

Dinner went smoothly. Hotaru found out a lot about her family. Turns out Sota had a crush on Rei... Or Sailor Mars. It made Hotaru smile fondly. Aunt Yui wanted to travel the world, Grandpa had a strange fascination with old relics or object he thought had historical value, and Kagome... Well she was hopelessly in love with this Inuyasha boy Sota kept mentioning. Hotaru knew this because every time he was mentioned Kagome would blush and get 'the look.'

Dinner ended without a hitch and soon everyone was ready for bed. Especially Hotaru. She and Kagome made their way to their shared room, where Hotaru quickly changed into her pajamas and crawled under the blankets of her bed.

"Good night Hotaru." Kagome chirped happily before falling asleep.

"Good night." Hotaru muttered before she too was dragged into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: **_**Italics **_**are Hotaru's dream visions. **

* * *

_"Sailor Saturn!" _

_The young princess was barely able to dodge as an attack was sent her way by on of Beryl's soldiers. The young warrior twirled her Glaive above her head. _

_"Silent wall!" She exclaimed as she held the Glaive above her head. The black lightning like substance bounced harmlessly off the impenetrable barrier. _

_Tears streamed down her face as more and more of her beloved comrades and friends fell to the ground. Their hearts no longer beating in their chest. _

_"Sailor Saturn!" _

_"Mars! Where's Princess Serenity?" SHe exclaimed as she killed yet another one of the enemies soldiers. _

_The Martian princess dropped beside the younger girl, both were panting heavily and they were slowly becoming out numbered. _

_"She's with the Queen." The Martian replied breathlessly. _

_"Go to them. They will need you." The Saturn Princess stated as her blade cut through another creature. _

_Blood covered her body, her limbs shook with exhaustion, and she was loosing to much blood. She'd be dead within minutes. _

_"Will you be alright?" The Martian asked concerned for her friend. _

_"No! But the Princess and Queen need to be protected. Now go!" She hissed before she continued to fight. _

_more and more of her comrades began to fall and soon the girl found herself stumbling painfully down the corridors in search of her Queen and Princess. She would protect them with her dying breath. _

_"No! Endymion!" _

_Purpled eyes widened and the young woman began to run- or at least tried to- down the hall. _

_"Princess!" The young girl exclaimed as she jumped in front of Beryl and successfully deflected the blow that would have surely killed the Lunarian princess. _

_"Hotaru!" The Lunarian exclaimed as Beryl once again attacked. _

_"SILENT WALL!" The Saturn Senshi yelled. _

_Pain racked her body but she refused to let her princess die while she herself was still alive. However it was all in vain for soon the young Princess of Saturn fell to her knee gasping for breath. _

_"H-Hotaru!" The Lunarian sobbed as her beloved friend fell back into her arms, blood dripped from the raven haired girl's mouth. _

_"I-It's... An... Honor... To... Die... By... Your side." The Princess of Saturn stuttered weakly. The Lunarian Princess sobbed, her silvery tears landing on her dying friend's face. _

_"And it has been an honor to have lived by yours." _

_Then everything went black for the Seshi of Rebirth and death. _

Hotaru shot into a sitting position, gasping for breath. That dream had been nothing like her previous ones... This one had been less vicious.

"Wake up Hotaru!" Kagome sang happily.

Hotaru silently opened her eyes to find Kagome rushing around their room gathering things into an already over filled backpack. Hotaru raised an eyebrow at this causing Kagome to blush.

Hotaru simply shrugged before she stood and began to get dressed into a pair of blue leggings, a black skirt, a black long sleeved shirt, and a pair of combat boots. She quickly packed a small backpack with clothes for bother herself and Kagome in case she actually could get through the portal.

"We're off!" Kagome exclaimed happily before turning and skipping out of the house, Hotaru bowed her head before turnign and following her cousing to the well house.

"You ready?" Kagome asked as she took Hotaru's hand in her own, they were sitting on the edge of the well.

"Hm." Was all Horatu said before she and Kagome leapt into the well.

Hotaru braced herself for the harsh landing that was bound to come for her yet it never came. Instead she and Kagome were enveloped in a bright pink and blue light that swirled around them in hypnotic patterns. When they did land however it was not the hard painful landing that Hotaru had been expecting.

"Hotaru welcome to Feudal Era Japan." Kagome exclaimed happily before she and Hotaru began to climb out of the well.


	4. Chapter 4

Hotaru looked around in awe. Ok so maybe being in this period had its perks. She hoisted herself out of the well and dropped gracefully onto the ground. Kagome smiled happily as she grabbed Hotaru's wrist.

"Come on! I want you to meet everyone!" Kagome exclaimed as she began to lead the older girl in the direction of the village.

Hotaru sighed softly as she allowed her cousin to drag her through the forest. The air- despite being non-poluted- pulsated with dark and light energies. Hotaru's eyes watered slightly and she shook her head to try and ease the pressure that was building up in her head.

Kagome whistled happily as she skipped down the path. She couldn't believe her cousin had been able to pass through the well! Hotaru would have to get a weapon but that wouldn't be a problem... Besides, her mom had told Kagome that Hotaru had been put through martial arts classes. That's a plus!

"Kagome! Where did you run off to?" An angry voice snarled.

Hotaru looked up, her lips pressing into a thin line. There standing before her was a man... Well he wasn't **exactly **a man. His hair could rival that of Serenity's, his eyes were a molten cold color, and on his head were two dog ears. Hotaru couldn't help herself.

Kagome snickered as she watched Hotaru fling herself at Inuyasha's ears. She really didn't blame Hotaru, Kagome had been and still was fascinated by the downy soft ears.

"K-Kagome?!" Inyasha stuttered nervously as the strange girl assaulted his ears.

"Inuyasha this is my cousin Hotaru. Hotaru this is Inuyashsa. Hotaru will be helping us find jewel shards." Kagome said, a smirk still painted on her lips.

Inuyasha not so gently shoved Hotaru away and stormed over to Kagome.

"We don't need another human!" Inuyasha barked. Kagome crossed her arms and began tapping her foot.

"Inuyasha... **Sit **boy!"

Hotaru hid her giggle behind her hand as she watched Inuyasha slam into the ground.

"Why you." Inuyasha snarled while pulling himself out of the hanyou sized crater.

Kagome shrugged then laced her arm through Hotaru's and began to walk off toward the village. Inuyasha growled and followed at a slower pace, occasionally sniffing the air. The girl, Hotaru, she smelt funny and Inuyasha couldn't quite place the scent... Which pissed him off.

"Hey wench, is there anything els you can do aside from slow us down?" Inuyasha questioned gruffly.

Hotaru looked at him calmly. Amethyst eyes meeting gold with bored indifference. Hotaru's mind reeled. Should she tell them? Kagome was family but Inuyasha wasn't... Inuyasha was a Hanyou, half demon, not family. Besides she didn't know if they would betray her.

"Well?"

"Inuyasha be nice! It's ok Hotaru... You can see jewel shards and that's all that matters." Kagome chirped reassuringly.

Hotaru smiled stiffly. One day they would find out... And she wouldn't be able to excuse herself by saying she didn't tell them because they didn't ask. Speak now or forever hold you peace, or in her case, speak now or never every use your powers and possibly end up letting someone get killed.

"I'm a Sailor Senshi." Hotaru muttered softly in hopes that neither would hear.

"Like Sailor Moon?" Kagome questioned excitedly.

Hotaru nodded hesitantly and was almost immediately engulfed in another bone crushing hug.

"This is amazing! Inuyasha we have a **sailor senshi **on our team!" Kagome exclaimed while bouncing on her heels.

Hotaru looked at Inuyasha questioningly.

"Sailor... Senshi?" Inuyasha questioned to which Kagome responded by going into a lecture about how the sailor senshi protect innocence and justice. Hotaru watch with an amused gleam in her eyes as all of this happened.

"So what Senshi are you?" Kagome questioned excitedly.

Hotaru pursed her lips, telling them she was a Senshi was all she was going to tell anyone today.

"Maybe one day you'll see." Hotaru stated before she began walking toward the village.

Kagome sighed. Hotaru was obviously done talking to her about being a Senshi, much to Kagome's disappointment, but Hotaru never said she wouldn't see her as a Senshi. Kagome smiled. First she get's a cousin, then that cousin turns out to be a shard seeing Sailor Senshi who can kick ass **and **travel through the well. Today was turning out to be a wonderful day.

They made it to the village in record time and almost instantly Shippo had attached himself to kagome's shoulder while Miroku and Sango stopped a few feet from them.

"Who's that Kagome?" Shippo asked, staring at the pretty young woman standing beside his friend and sisterly figure.

"Guys this is my cousin Hotaru. Hotaru this is Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku." Kagme said while pointing to each person. Hotaru respectfully bowed her head.

"My fair lady, would you do me the honor of having my first son?" The monk in purple robes asked while taking Hotaru's hand.

Hotaru felt her face heat up but before she could react Sango had begun to pull him away by his collar. Hotaru looked at Kagome questioningly.

"He does it to every girl he meets. Come on, you have to meet Kaede!" Kagome exclaimed while taking her cousins hand and pulling her toward the village.


	5. Chapter 5

The villagers were wary at first, not that Hotaru blamed them. Kaede, the priestess of the village, was rather nice and Hotaru couldn't help but feel at peace in the elderly woman's company.

"Ye say ye have magical powers? And yet you are not a demon?" Kaede questioned as she began stirring some broth.

"Yes Ma'am." Hotaru said with a small smile.

Hotaru, along with her new companions, sat in Kaede's hut. It was small but had a cozy feel to it. Inuyasha was sitting as far from her as possible and it was beginning to annoy the Senshi of Saturn.

"Kagome tells us that you are a Sailor Senshi." Miroku said from where he sat beside Sango and Shippo.

"Yes." Hotaru said softly while looking up at the dark eyes monk.

"Then you are gifted with magical powers because you are a Senshi?" Sango questioned politely to which Hotaru nodded.

Shippo bounced over to the older girl and sat on her lap. His wide eyes staring up at her in awe.

"Can we see them?" Shippo asked.

"Someday I assume you will, however, seeing as to how we are not in a life threatening situation I shall not show you." Hotaru replied softly.

"You can only use your powers in a life threatening situation?" Kagome asked shocked.

"No. I can use them any time I wish, but I prefer to use them only when the need is great." Hotaru stated firmly as if daring anyone to question her.

The hut became silent as all eyes studied Hotaru. She had a great amount of power, you could feel it swirling in the air around her body. The power was neither good nor evil but instead there was an equal balance of darkness and light. Shippo smiled up at Hotaru.

"Well at least you're nice! Unlike a certain dog eared person." Shippo proclaimed childishly.

"Why you..." Inuyasha said threateningly.

Shippo squeaked and buried his face in the black fabric that covered Hotaru's flat stomach. Hotaru wrapped her arms around the small kitsune protectively while sending Inuyasha a look that caused the Hanyou to shy away.

"When do we leave Kagome? The more jewel shards we find the better." Inuyasha stated gruffly as he sat down.

"We can start around noon today if it's ok with all of you." Kagome said slowly.

"I agree we should depart early." Miroku agreed.

Sango nodded her head, silently agreeing with both her miko friend and the lecherous monk. It didn't take Mina's venus abilities to see the love link growing between the demon slayer and the monk. When all eyes turned to Hotaru, she shrugged before turning her attention to her pack.

The back pack had been a gift from Trista, Amara, and Michelle. The three had given her the galaxy pack for her fifteenth birthday and while the gifts the other Senshi had given her were amazing as well, Hotaru was extremely grateful for the never ending capacity in the galaxy pack.

"What are you doing?" Shippo asked curiously. He watched along with the others as Hotaru silently rummaged through the pack, setting stuff aside when she came across something she didn't want.

"Looking for something."

"What?" Shippo asked while looking over his new friend's shoulder.

"Nothing imparticular." Hotaru replied before she removed her hand and closed the bag.

The others shrugged and returned to their conversation. Hotaru listened with half hearted interest as she stared dow at the tiny object in her hand. It was a picture, bent and creased so many times that it had long gone soft in her hands but the image was as vivid as ever.

Hotaru had taken the picture when no one had been paying attention. The Senshi were all sitting in the courtyard of Rei's family Shrine. Trista was sitting beside Rinni while the young pink haired child played with Luna and Artemis, Michelle and Amara were sitting a little ways from the group both were smiling at something Amara had said- Hotaru had suspected that Amara had said something a bit romantic since it was obvious that the two Senshi had feeling for the other- Mina, Rei, and Lita were all sitting together under the shade of a tree while Serenity slept peacefully with her head resting on Darien's lap. It had been a good day.

"Is that your family Hotaru?" Sango asked softly from beside her.

Hotaru jumped and smiled shyly before passing the picture to Sango so she and the others could see.

"They're the other Senshi... So yes in a way they are, in fact, my family." Hotaru said as she fondly stared at the picture.

"What are their names?" Kagome asked as she took the picture from Sango. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo pressed closely together as they looked over Kagome's shoulder. Hotaru smiled.

"The man's name is Darien and the woman sleeping is Serenity, she's the leader of the Senshi, then the other blonde with longer hair is Mina and the twi beside her are Rei and Lita, Trista is the one sitting on the bench, Rinni is the little girl, the two cats are Luna and Artemis... And then the two sitting further from the rest are Amara and Michelle." Hotaru said fondly.

The Sailor Senshi were a family. They lived together, they laughed together, they fought together, and they died together. This being said, Hotaru was close to them all but Amara and Michelle had been the closest thing to a family she had ever had before she opened up enough to let the other Senshi in. They were her mother and father figure, and she would sell her should if it meant saving them.

"They don't look very powerful to me." Inuyasha quipped.

Hotaru glared at the Hanyou. "Watch what your mouth, Inuyasha, for they are my family and your disrespect for not only my family but for my queen as well shall get you into more trouble then you can afford to be in." Hotaru stated coldly.

"Princess?" Kaede asked while taking the picture.

"Yes. Serenity is the heir to the Lunarian throne... or at least she would have been had Beryl not destroyed her kingdom." Hotaru snarled darkly.

The hut fell into silence, each person so caught up in their own thoughts about Hotaru or Naraku or the shards.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, just before the sun rose, the small group began to hunt jewel shards. Hotaru smiled down at Shippo who was curled up in a tight ball in her arms. He had been to tired to stay away with them and so Hotaru had allowed the Kitsune to sleep while she carried him.

Hotaru was seated Kirara, behind Sango while Kagome rode her bike and Inuyasha and Miroku ran beside them. Hotaru would have offered to run but she just wasn't feeling it today. So why waist energy when a perfectly able bodied man offered to run while she rode the two tailed demon cat. They traveled for hours and at one point Kagome had given Miroku her bike and was now situated on Inuyasha's back. Hotaru was tempted to take a picture.

They finally stopped around mid-day, near a stream. Hotaru happily leapt off of Kirara's back and began to stretch her stiff muscled. Sango and Miroku sat by the stream and Miroku began talking about a woman. Hotaru turned her attention to a fish she had been staring at.

"What was that for!" Miroku demanded as he tenderly rubbed his red cheek.

Sango smiled un-apologetically. "Sorry," She said chipperly "I was just getting a mosquito... Do carry on."

"The point I was trying to make was that I once trained here, so I know these parts very well." Miroku continued with a smile.

"And what about that woman, what happened next?" Sango asked trying and failing to hide her jealousy.

"Nothing happened. That's it. Seven years have passed since the day I met her. I was still so young and innocent with round cheeks so rosy and supple." Miroku said with a smile.

Hotaru laughed loudly as Sango smacked him in the face. The lecherous monk deserved it.

"Oop. Got it! See the blood." Sango said with a fake smile.

The three companions soon began walking toward the village. Hotaru walked a little further behind but not far enough away that she couldn't hear the monk and the demon slayer's conversation.

"Hey what's going on?" Miroku asked as he looked over at a small group of men.

They were standing around a fire, while shaking a man who's shoulders were covered in white snow.

"Open your eyes. Come on say something." AN elderly man urged.

"Why would there be snow at this time of year?" Sango asked while tightening her grip on her Hiraikotsu.

"There shouldn't be." Hotaru stated bluntly while looking at the small group of men.

"Excuse me. Perhaps I can be of some assistance to you. May I ask what has happened to this poor man?" Miroku asked as he made his way to the group.

"Monk, I'd be glad to tell you. A snow demon has been recently plaguing this land." The elderly man said while tightening his grip on the snow covered man.

Hotaru knelt in front of him and began to check him for any frost bite or any other problems that might have been caused by the snow.

"Several other men have been found like this, in a frozen stupor."

"I think you two should return to the hut and tell everyone what's going on." Miroku stated.

"But what about you?" Sango asked worriedly.

"I'll go take care of the demon and put an end to these attacks." Miroku said bravely before he took off.

Hotaru stood and took off after him. 'Idiot.' she thought as she caught up with her friend.

"You're foolish. You're aware of this right?" Hotaru asked as she ran alongside her friend.

"Go back to Sango and the others." Miroku commanded not unkindly.

"As if. You're going to get yourself into trouble... I can feel it." Hotaru snapped just as snow began to fall.

Soon the snow covered the ground in a thick blanket of white. Hotaru and Miroku had to drag themselves through the knee deep snow. Hotaru groaned as Miroku sat down.

"Come on Miroku, get up!" Hotaru urged as she stepped toward her friend.

The snow gave out under her and Hotaru fell deeper into the snow and couldn't get herself out.

"Damn it all." Hotaru swore just as Sango appeared.

"Hotaru! Miroku! Get up Miroku!" Sango exclaimed before she too fell deeper into the snow.

"It's no use! I've tried." Hotaru stated while trying to hoist herself out of the snow.

Hotaru had fought countless demons and this is how she was going to die? Frozen solid. No way in hell. Sango watched as Hotaru's movements began to slow. Her thin clothing was doing nothing to help her and Sango's own clothing was doing very little to block out the cold. Just when Sango thought she was going to cry a woman dressed in a white kimono appeared in front od Miroku, but she ignored Hotaru and Sango completely.

"Are you a traveler? You seem to be having trouble crossing in the snow... Is there anything I can do to assist you?" The woman asked as she knelt in front of Miroku.

Mirokue looked up slowly. "Yes there is... I was wondering... Could you possibly find it in your heart to bear my children?" Miroku asked causing Sango and Hotaru to dead pan.

"Have you forgotten? I have already birthed your child."

Hotaru couldn't help but laugh at Miroku's face. Lecherous bastard deserved it.

"Come with me and hold your baby." The woman said as she took one of Miroku's arms and began to lead him away.

"Huh? Miroku? Miroku!" Sango exclaimed as she waved her hand.

Miroku didn't even notice for he was to entranced by the fair maiden with raven hair and ruby lips.

The cold became to much for Sango and Hotaru. Their sparse clothing barely keeping what little warmth they had near their bodies. Hotaru crawled closer to Sango, despite the great amount of effort it took, and rested her head on the girls shoulder then she slowly slipped into blackness.

* * *

Hotaru woke to something vile tasting sliding down her throat.

"Oh wow! It really does work!" Shippo exclaimed as both Hotaru and Sango opened their eyes.

"It's a mixture of strong lime, viper, newts, and worms." Kagome said as she capped the gourd.

Hoatur blanched before she took off running toward the nearest snow drift where she emptied the contents of her stomach. She was going to kill Kagome... Right after she thanked her. Then she was going to kick Miroku's ass back to the stone age.

"Well... At least the medicine seems to have helped..." Kagome trailed off as she watched her cousin and Sango vomit behind snow banks. Oh they were going to kill her.

"So where's Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"WIth the Snow whore." Hotaru said after she had wiped her mouth and stood up.

"We have to go after him!" Kagome exclaimed worriedly.

"Yeah! Let's go save the Lecherous Monk so I can kill him!" Hotaru exclaimed excitedly.

The others blanched. The group took off. Kagome and Shippo were riding Kirara while Sango, Inuyasha, and Hotaru sprinted across the snow covered ground.

"I heard it with my own ears! She said the child was his." Sango hissed.

"Come to think of it... It's about time he settled down. Hey! This could be the perfect opportunity!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sango glared at Inuyasha while Hotaru laughed. Kagome shook her head, 'Inuyasha shut up.' she thought in a sing song voice.

"WIll you three knock it off! Don't take that demon's words so literally!" Kagome chastised.

The group stopped suddenly as the demonic energy seemed to disappear.

"A barrier." Kagome said.

"Yeah! I'll tear the thing wide open!" Inuyasha exclaimed before he leapt into the air with his Tessaiga's blade turned a deep red. He leapt into the air and swung his sword, easily slicing through the barrier. "Follow me!" He commanded before taking off.

"Be careful," Inuyasha said after a while, "We're getting close."

"Hey listen." Kagome said, her eyes gazing toward the house just a few feet away "Isn't that Miroku's voice?"

"Well I guess even a lecher like him would dote on his own child." Inuyasha replied un-affected.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled when she noticed Sango's angry form.

Hotaru rolled her eyes and began walking toward the house. 'Let them fight. Miroku could be in serious trouble.' Her mind snapped. The group finally made it to the door and peered through the cracks in the thin wood.

"There, there. Such a sweet little girl. You're going to be a heart breaker. There, there. That's a good baby. Close those peepers." Miroku cued before turning around.

Hotaru's hand flew to her mouth in an attempt to stiffle her laughter. Miroku would **never **hear the end of this.

"You see that?" Sango asked softly.

"Yeah... The demon must have put Miroku under a spell." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha leapt over the gate. "Come on! Snap out of it, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. He made an attempt to go after Miroku only to be sent flying by a small snow tornado.

"Inuyasha!" Both Sango and Kagome exclaimed as they ran to the fallen Hanyou.

Hotaru pursed her lips and grabbed her Senshi wand from her pocket.

"Saturn Planet power!" She exclaimed, activating her outer Senshi powers.

When Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kirara turned to look at Hotaru... It wasn't Hotaru. Well it was but it wasn't. This girl looked like Hotaru but instead of the black clothing Hotaru usually wore this girl was wearing a white and purple suit, with red ribbons, and purple knee high boots that laced up in the front. A Glaive glittered dangerously in her hand.

Kagome almost squealed as she gazed at the Sailor Senshi who turned to look at them. Hotaru's purple eyes held a severity that they didn't before. Suddenly the demon appeared ending Kagome's awe.

"You there. Turn back, leave us... I see, Sacred Jewel shards. Snow beast! I summon you!" The demoness exclaimed.

Sailor Saturn, also known as Hotaru, watched unimpressed as a demon cat made of snow and ice appeared. Kirara growled her challenge and the other cat growled back with even more intensity.

"She's not strong enough to take on that demon! It's to cold for her!" Shippo exclaimed as he moved closer to Kagome.

"Snow beast! Defeat them! and take possession of the sacred jewel shard!" The demoness commanded to which the snow cat roared and charged the small group.

"Think again! Cause I'm gonna kill ya," Inuyasha exclaimed before he cut through the demon cat, "So much for him. To bad I was expecting more of a challenge." the Hanyou was unaware of the healed demon snow cat charging him.

Hotaru leapt into the air and twirled her Silence Glaive above her head before landing behind Inuyasha. "Silent Wall!" She exclaimed. The demon snow cat howled as it collided with an invisible barrier.

"Hurry, run for it!" Kagome exclaimed as she and the others, excluding Hotaru, ran toward the house.

"Hotaru!" Sango exclaimed when she noticed that her friend had not followed them.

"Go, save your friend. I'll deal with the cat." Hotaru said calmly.

The group hesitated but ran off once the demon snow cat charged again.

"Kagome," Hotaru called out causing the younger girl to stop and turn, "The medicine you gave me... I need you to use it to set the thing on fire."

Kagome nodded and quickly mounted Kirara before taking to the sky. Hotaru kept the demon snow cat's attention focused on her while Kagome went and did as she was told. Thankfully Hotaru's idea worked, and she watched with smug satisfaction as the liquid erupted into flame, thanks to the firework Kagome had used.

Hotaru leapt gracefully into the air. Her SIlence Glaive glinted as she swung it through the air. The demon snow cat roared in pain as the Silence Glaive, the instrument of death and destruction, cut through its snowy hide. Hotaru dropped to the ground and looked up as a snowy figure appeared where the demon snow cat once stood.

"Is that another snow demon?" Shippo squeaked.

"Who cared? It's gonna die!" Inuyasha exclaimed, eager to prove his worth.

"Wait! That's enough we've done our job here," Miroku stated as he sadly gazed upon the figure, "Her spirit has been freed from the snow maiden."

The group watched as the woman's figure blew away. Hotaru, still in her senshi form, marched up to Miroku and delivered a swift blow to the back of his head using her hand.

"You are lucky to be alive you lecherous monk." She snapped before transforming back.

The group made their way back to the village where Miroku quickly made a grave site for the woman's spirit.

"It was the soul of a woman who had lost her life because of the war," He explained to his companions, "After her death, she took in the souls of the children and babies who had also died in the war and she devoted herself to caring for them... Then at some point the snow demon must have found her and taken possession of her spirit."

"It's tragic." Sango stated sadly.

"It is tragic. There's so much suffering in war time... Especially for women." Kagome agreed.

Hotaru pursed her lip and looked away as a memory briefly flashed through her mind. SHe silently agreed and prayed that the woman found happiness and, if she wished for it, a happy life after she was reborn.

"Hotaru... Are you coming?" Kagome asked as she turned to look at her cousin who was staring blankly at the stones marking the other woman's grave.

"Yes." Hotaru said with a smile that didn't quite reach her amethyst eyes.

With that the group began walking, or in Sango, Kagaome and Miroku's place, riding down the thin dirt path that substituted as a road.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn that Naraku and his little tricks... Where did he get off to?" Inuyasha snarled as he and the others walked down the dirt road.

Hotaru was resting on Kirara's back, her eyes heavy from lack of sleep. Her nightmares had started up again and as a result Hotaru ended up staring at the moon all night. She was so thankful that Sango had offered to walk so that she could rest a bit.

"I'm guessing he probably went into hiding because you managed to break through his barrier." Sango replied after a moment.

"I kind of doubt it... Knowing Naraku that can;t be the only reason." Shippo said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's just really scared because you have more jewel shards." Hotaru added with a tired yawn.

Inuyasha shook his head. Although he enjoyed Hotaru's company, the younger girl didn't understand nor did she even know Naraku well enough to assume anything like that. Hell, Naraku could be hiding because of Hotaru for all they knew... She did have a lot of power.

"Hang on a minute!"

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"What if Naraku is trying to lead us to his demonic aura and into another one of his little traps?! We could be playing right into his hands."

"Yes... It's possible." Miroku agreed thoughtfully.

"WOuldn't be the first time he's tricked us, that's for sure." Shippo said nervously.

"Do you think he'll pull something if we stick on his trail and manage to get close to him?" Kagome asked.

By this time the group had stopped and were standing in a loose circle. Hotaru snuggled deeper into Kirara's downy fur but she did not go to sleep. Surely there had to be a way to stop Naraku!

"Come on... Let's keep going." Miroku said as he helped Sango onto Kirara's back before getting on himself.

Hotaru scooted up and rested her head on top of the demon cat's. The wind burned her eyes forcing Hotaru to close them. Damn it all, she was so tired. Curse her nightmares and curse Beryl for attacking the Moon Kingdom... Damn that red headed bitch. They traveled for little over two hours before the Hanyou let out a growl.

"This place reeks of wolves." He sneered.

"It does?" Kagome asked confused.

"There's only one wolf with this distinct smell. Kouga."

"If your senses are correct and it is indeed Kouga then he must be heading to the Northeast like we are." Miroku replied.

"I wonder if he's come across some kind of clue." Sango said, her eyebrows creasing with worry.

"Did someone mention Kouga?" A female voice asked.

"That voice is familiar." Kagome said softly.

Hotaru looked up just in time to see a small tornado dissipate to reveal an auburn haired demoness.

"You again." Kagome whispered.

"Ayame it's you!" Shippo exclaimed as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Ayame!"

"Who is she?" Hotaru asked softly so as to not offend the woman.

"She's the girl from the wolf demon tribe who is jealous of Kagome." Sango replied just as softly.

"Uh... Here." Ayame said as she passed the kitsune to Kagome.

"Thank you. I thought you went back to the Northern mountains." Kagome said as she cradled Shippo in her arms.

"I did but..."

"But what? Is everything alright?" Hotaru asked while pushing herself upright.

Ayame looked over at the stranger, and frowned. She smell strange. Neither human nor demon... But something else entirely. Whatever they girl happened to be, she was very powerful.

"We fled when th beast came after us." Ayame replied after a moments hesitation.

"Beast as in?" Hotaru asked curiously.

"A beast who devours demons." Ayame clarified.

"I don't like the sound of this." Inuyasha grumbled, to which Hotaru gave him a look.

"No one does idiot."

The group ended up following Ayame to a came where Hotaru noticed a large white wolf laying on the ground. He was panting heavily and he was licking his left front leg. Hotaru quickly jumped off of Kirara and ran to the wolf's side.

"This won't hurt, I promise." Hotaru said as she tenderly placed her hand on th injured leg.

The others watched as a dim purple light surrounded Hotaru's hands. The light became brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. Then it was gone and they were able to see again. Hotaru began to check over the wolf for anymore injuries while the others talked of the Spector.

"It came... Came from the Northeast." The wolf stated tiredly much to Hotaru's surprise.

"From the Northeast... The direction of the Ox Tiger." Miroku stated.

"In no time at all the Spector devoured all the demons and spirits that lived in the mountains, then it descended to the borders of our own territory." Ayame explained while stroking the wolf's snowy white fur.

"So many of our friends were devoured."

"The wolf demon tribe isn't a weak tribe though." Sango said obviously confused.

"The Spector is the size of a small mountain." Ayame explained.

"How can there be such a creature?" Shippo asked from where she sat on Miroku's shoulder.

"It has got to be him." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Naraku..." Kagome trailed off.

"I must leave now. Try to take the elder and the remaining wolf demon clan to safety, but..." Ayame trailed off while looking down.

"Say no more," Kagome chirped, "If we ever see Kouga we'll tell him that you and the rest of your clan were able to escape."

Ayame smiled, a bitter sweet smile. "Kagome... Thanks for all your help." Ayame said while looking from Kagome to hotaru.

Hotaru and Ayame helped the elder wolf demon to his feet... or paws, and helped him out of the cave. Then what little remained of the wolf demon clan began to walk away.

"Bye Ayame! Be careful!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Take care! One more thing.. The Spector smells of corpses and grave yard soil." Ayame commented before she disappeared.

Inuyasha looked around. He didn't like this situation. This Spector and Naraku were involved with eachother which was never a good thing. Looking at his friends and pack members he realized just how tired they were, especially Hotaru. Inuyasha frowned. SHe hadn't slept much last night, and what little sleep she did happen to get she ended up thrashing silently.

"We'll camp here tonight and began travelling in the morning. Hotaru get some sleep. You're no use to us if you can't keep your damn eyes open." Inuyasha said gruffly as he made his way toward the now empty cave.

Hotaru scowled and flipped the Hanyou off, much to Kagome's annoyance. The group quickly set up camp and then Hotaru was ushered into a sleeping bag by Kagome. Hotaru didn't really want to sleep but she knew that Inuyasha was right. If she didn't sleep she'd be worthless in a fight and so with a huff of annoyance Hotaru snuggled deeper into the sleeping bag and went to sleep.

_"Saturn get down!" _

_The young princess dropped expertly before twisting around and kicking the man who had been sneeking up on her in the knee. _

_"Thanks Uranus!" She yelled back to the tomboy(ish) princess of Uranus. _

_Beryl's soldiers were dropping like stones through water but so were the Lunarian forces. Bodied littered the once beautiful halls of the Lunarian palace, and blood painted the walls. The young Senshi of Saturn ground her teeth together as she cut the head off of yet another opponent. _

_"Damn it! There's to many! Uranus! Neptune! Find the Queen and the Princess or the other Senshi! Quickly!" She hissed as she tightened her hold on her Glaive. _

_"What about you!" The aquamerine haired princess exclaimed tiredly. _

_The Satunarian princess smiled sadly. "It's be an honor fighting beside you." She said before she ran toward enemies lines. _

_"NO! Don't do it!" The Uranian princess yelled as she watched the younger girl rush forward, but it was to late. _

_THe Satunarian princess took a deep breath and closed her eyes. If she was going to die then she would die taking out half, if not more, of Beryl's army. _

_**"Silence Glaive Surprise!" **__She yelled. _

_The Uranian princess and the Neptunian princess watched in horror as a large black tinted purple orb appeared around their friend. Cracks began to cover the ground and then there was an explosion and more then half of Beryl's army was destroyed, alongside the Saturnarian princess. _

Hotaru woke up gasping for breath. The others were asleep... Well everyone aside from Inuyasha who was staring at her through intense golden eyes.

"You should be sleeping." Came Inuyasha gruff statement.

"Would if I could, mother." Hotaru snapped softly.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really... Not yet." Hotaru mumbled,

"Suit yourself. I don't care as long as you can fight." Inuyasha lied.

He honestly **was **worried for the younger girl. She had been thrashing and she had been crying silently in her sleep. Hotaru was a member of his pack and Inuyasha wasn't going to let herself get killed because she didn't sleep, but what could he say? it wasn't like he could reach into her head and see what was going on. If he could od that then she wouldn't be awake or having this conversation right now.

"You would be heartbroken if I died." Hotaru quipped.

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled before the two slipped into a comfortable silence.


	8. Chapter 8

An: I'm going to put episode 96 as the next chapter because I want Hotaru and Sesshomaru to meet. For all of you die hard Inyasha fans (which I am) you probably know that I'm already on episode 106... I think it is. So yes I am switching episodes around briefly but it's for a good reason.

* * *

Hotaru woke the next morning and stretched her arms above her head. For once she had been able to get some sleep after one of her nightmares which pleased her greatly.

"You're up! Quick you need to eat! We're heading for the Ox Tiger in a bit." Kagome chirped once she noticed her cousin.

"The Ox Tiger?" Hotaru asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes. Now eat, it's your favorite!" Kagome chirped as she handed Hotaru a plate.

Hotaru smiled as she looked down at the food Kagome had made before taking up the chop-sticks and digging in. Kami, she was hungry. WIthin minutes Hotaru had eaten two larger servings of food, much to everyone's amazement.

"What?" Hotaru asked after wiping the corner of her mouth off.

"How is it that you've managed to stay so thin?" Kagome asked with a laugh.

"As a Senshi, I do a lot of running and fighting. So I'm required to be as fit as possible... Plus I have a very high metabolism." Hotaru added with a wink.

Soon the small group was packed and ready to go. Hotaru smiled as she walked beside Inuyasha and Miroku. It was such a nice day! The sun had only risen about an hour ago but the air was warm and there was a slight breeze that caused Hotaru's ever growing hair to fly out about her shoulders. She wasn't used to having longer hair but with every day she spent here the longer her hair seemed to get... Or maybe it was her imagination. Either way, Hotaru wasn't sure if she liked it or not. Perhaps it wouldn't be that bad. Rei and the others (excluding Amara) had relatively long hair, especially Serenity. Hotaru never understood how the Lunarian princess had been able to keep her hair manageable seeing as to how it was so thick and long.

Hotaru chuckled as she and the others finally made it to the base of the mountain. The group stood in an open field and there was a small path leading toward a village. Hotaru began to whistle softly as she walked.

"I can't believe it, why'd you eat it all?" Kagome asked, brown eyes glancing at Inuyasha with annoyance.

"Get off my back would ya?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

Kagome held up an empty bag of potato chips. "But that was the last bag of garlic flavored chips..."

"So what? It was just a couple bags." Inyuasha quipped.

"News flash! That's not the point Inuyasha! I wanted to give them to give then to Jinenji! Besides you never eat these." Kagome snapped.

"It's not my fault! I had one chip and I couldn't stop!" Inuyasha defended.

Hotaru snickered silently behind her hand. Oh how she was enjoying this.

"So what I am supposed to bring him now?" Kagome questioned while glancing in the direction of the village, which was little more then a spec in the distance.

"Um... Who's this Jinenji person?" Miroku asked.

"Don't you remember? When Kirara collapsed from Naraku's toxic poison it was Jinenji who gave us the antidote." Kagome said happily.

"Oh, I remember that." Sango said with a small smile.

"We're near Jinenji's village, so I thought maybe we could stop by and pay him a little visit... But someone ate his present." Kagome said while glaring at Inuyasha.

"Quit goin' on about that!" Inuyasha growled.

"Quit being a bitch." Hotaru snapped back with her own impersonation of a growl, which, in all honesty, intimidated Inuyasha a bit.

"Hey, isn't Jinenji a half demon as well?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Yes. But he's gentle and a very nice person. Unlike Inuyasha..." Kagome stated.

"Oh well. There's no present for him so let's just keep on goin'." Inuyasha snapped.

"No... I'd rather like to meet this Jineji. I always wanted to be a doctor and this Jineji sounds like he can help me out... Besides, I would really like to get the antidote for this poison." Hotaru stated while tapping her chin slightly.

"I want to thank him for saving Kirara too." Sango said.

"Great," Kagome said, "Then let's all go visit him. Inuyasha can do as he pleases." it was a dismissive statement and Hotaru allowed herself to snicker openly at the annoyed Hanyou.

"Come on, Inuyasha." Miroku said as he began to follow the three women in the direction of the village.

Inuyasha growled silently. He was alpha of this pack and yet they totally ignored him. He forced himself to take a deep breath. It wasn't unusual for Kagome to do something like this, if she had been anyone els Inuyasha may have just had to punish her for such impudence... But Kagome was his Alpha female, his mate, and even if he would never admit it to anyone, inuyasha valued her input and took her suggestions to heart. Not that he would ever admit to that though.

Hotaru closed her eyes and tipped her head back slightly. She could remember times like this, before Beryl and before the destruction of not only the Lunarian kingdom but of her people as well, a time when she had travelled through the planets and the galaxy just for the fun of it, and sometimes for missions as well. And although the situations were not the same, Hotaru was glad to once again be doing something familiar to her.

"Are you quite sure this is the right way Kagome?" Miroku asked as he glanced back at his female friend.

They had been walking for little over an hour and they had still not come across any villages, causing the dark haired youth to wonder if their group was travelling in the right direction.

"Hmm. I think so... But I'm not sure, it was this way... Wasn't it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her confusion obvious.

"Oh now all of a sudden my opinion's important?" He quipped.

"Of course it isn't... We just need you to tell us in which direction we're going." Hotaru stated playfully to which Inuyasha glared at her.

"Oh come on! Are you still sulking about what I said? Ok, I apologize for being rude."

"Oh Kagome, that's not why our doggy eared friend is upset. Inuyasha's upset because his impossibly large ego hath been popped." Hotaru giggle.

Hotaru yelped as a clawed hand gently but not so gently clipped her upseide the head. Hotaru stuck her tongue out at the Hanyou before crossing her arms and looking away with fake anger. Suddenly Inuyasha began to sniff the air.

"I know that smell." Inuyasha sniffed again.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while tightening her grip on the handle bars of her bike.

"That's defiantly them... Naraku's poisonous insects." Inuyasha said just as a startled cry pierced the air.

Heads snapped to look at Hotaru who was ripping a dark red stinger from her arm. "Ow! Son of a bitch... Ow!" Hotaru snarled as she tossed the stinger away. SHe could feel the weak poison trying to make its way through her blood stream.

"Hotaru! Are you ok?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Yeah. That just hurt is all..." Hotaru stated.

"The poison's in your system... we need to get to Jinenji's." Kagome stated as she scrambled for her bike.

"Kagome, I'm fine really. To think that such a weak poison would even affect someone like me is insulting." Hotaru stated calmly.

:Just my luck. This place could use some pest control." Inuyasha snarled angrily as he pulled his Tessaiga from its sheath.

"Inuyasha wait a minute! Kagome do you sense any sacred jewel shard near by?" Miroku asked to which Kagome shook her head.

"No," She murmured, "Not anywhere near by."

"And no demon puppets either," another head shake," then perhaps the poisonous insects are heading back to Naraku." Miroku stated slowly.

"If we follow those insects instead of killing them..." Sango trailed off.

"We'll find Naraku." Inuyasha finished with a smug little grin.

With that the small group took off, Hotaru stayed toward the back though. SOmething didn't feel quite right about this. What if it was a trap laid out by Naraku? From what Hotaru had gathered the spider Hanyou seemed like the type to devise a plan like this.

"Look! They're falling." Shippo exclaimed as the saimyosho began to fall.

"Are they dead?" Shippo asked.

"I don't get it," Inyasha said as he prodded the dead bug with his toes, "What's goin' on?"

Just then a ball of light flew between Hotaru and Inuyasha. Inuyasha sneered as his older brother Seshsomaru began to materialize before they Hanyou's eyes. 'Didn't the bastard get that the Tessaiga was his?' Inuyasha wondered as he gripped the hilt of his beloved sword tighter. Hotaru watched as a handsome demon, it was made obvious by the incredibly powerful demonic aura he possessed, appeared from the ball of light.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled while stepping in front of his pack protectively.

"What happened to the Saimyosho? Did you kill them?" Sesshomaru asked unamused and highly annoyed by his little half brother.

Half brother. The word in itself was a disgrace. Inuyasha was no brother of his, to Sesshomaru the Hanyou was nothing more then the spawn of a mortal wench and Sesshomaru's father. The great dog demon Inu no Taisho. A demon among demons, one that had lowered himself to bedding mortals. Disgusting.

"Saimyosho? You mean those poison insects?" Inuyasha asked while glancing down at the dead bugs.

"You're so short sighted." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was following them to Naraku but now I have nothing to lead me." Sesshomaru growled, his molten golden eyes never loosing their fierce glare.

"Let me make one thing clear. I didn't kill those bugs." Inuyasha growled.

"You have an excuse for everything, it does get so tiresome." Sesshomaru sneered.

Hotaru watched as he unsheathed one of the two swords attacked to his waist. Hotaru tensed and slipped her hand into her pocket. This demon, Sesshomaru, was dangerous and with a sword he was probably killing perfection. This, however, was not why Hotaru had become tense. Oh no, the reason for her tension was the purple crescent moon on the demon's forehead. It faced neither up not down but instead to the left. Was he a member of the Negaverse? Oh kami, Hotaru hoped not.

"I don't have to make excuses for you! I'm telling the truth." Inuyasha snapped angrily.

"Inuysha isn't lying, he didn't kill them!"

"Stay out of this Kagome, he's so stubborn he never understands." Inuyasha growled as he removed his Tessaiga.

Through all this Sesshomaru watched his younger brother with a bored expression.

'The whelp,' The Daiyoukai thought bitterly, 'does not deserve such a blade.'

**'Then we shall take it.'** Sesshomaru's beast stated firmly.

"Inuyasha, I'm not feeling particularly magnanimous today. I won't go easy on you like I have in the past."

"Ah cut the crap, and don't come crying to me afterward."

With that said Inuyasha charged the elder demon. Hotaru bit her lip. She couldn't help but wonder if this Sesshomaru, character was part of Beryl's forces. She was also worried for Inuyasha. The Hanyou never knew when he was out matched and right now he was helplessly... Hillariously out matched.

"Come on, stop it both of you." Kagome commanded.

"You're wasting your breath." Shippo replied.

"Those two are constantly at odds with each other." Miroku stated.

"I'll second that." Sango agreed just as Sesshomaru's blade connected with Inuyasha's causing the Hanyou to fly through the air and land painfully on his back.

Kagome watched worriedly as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought. 'He's going to get himself killed.' she thought fearfully as she watched Inuyasha struggle to his feet. She couldn't look away from the scene but she didn't want to watch either.

"Hotaru. Inuyasha's going to get himself killed." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha was once again slammed against the ground. This time the Hanyou began to bleed upon impact.

Hotaru quickly removed her wand. This would be her only chance to see if Sesshomaru was part oft he Negaverse, and so she quickly transformed into Sailor Saturn. The Senshi of Saturn watched with dark eyes as the Demon Lord and the Hanyou fought, it was obvious the Hanyou probably wouldn't survive and so The Senshi of Saturn tightened her hold on her glaive and shot forward in a blur of red, white, and purple.

Sesshoamru raised his sword: Bakusaiga above his head. The pathetic Hanyou did stand a chance against his superiority on the battle field, and he certently did not deserve to be the wielder of the Tessaiga. Bakusaiga but through the air, blade poised to cut Inuyasha's head from his neck. The Daiyoukai tensed as an unfamilar blade blocked his own before its wielder shoved hom away from the Hanyou.

"Damn it, Hotaru! I can handle this." Inuyasha sneered as he forced himself to his feet.

Hotaru turned suddenly, the heel of her boot connecting with Inuyasha's side making the Hanyou loose balance and fall. It was a well executed move, one that could render a person motionless for minutes if done correctly.

"Move, wench, this is none of your concern." Sesshomaru growled as he stared at the human female... or at least the woma he believed to be female. Sesshomaru couldn't tell thanks to the females not-quite-human-scent.

"This is my concern. Leave now, your business here is done." Hotaru commanded as she pointed her Silence Glaive at the demon.

Golden eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

'How dare she.' He thought darkly. The female had no right to command him. He was the great dog demon Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands. This... This female had no right. Sesshomaru's grip on his sword tightened, he could practically taste the power radiating off the young female.

Hotaru's lips pressed into a firm line. He didn't appear to belong to Beryl's forces, but she couldn't be sure until she fought him. After all, soldiers of the Negaverse all had similar fighting techniques. techniques that a Sailor Senshi could easily detect. Hotaru smirked coldly at the demon, silently mocking him, provoking him. Silently commanding him to attack her, and he did.

Sesshomaru lunges forward, Bakusaiga poised to kill. Hotau moved like water made solid. She met the attack head on. Sparks flew around them as their weapons collided. Amethyst eyes stared coldly into golden ones. Sesshomaru growled and shoved away from the female.

"Bakusaiga!" He exclaimed. Green lightning shot from his blade.

"Silent Wall!" Hotaru responded as she twisted her body so that her Glaive was raised high above her head.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman with carefully hidden curiosity for it was not often that one saw a woman who was able to wield a sword. Sesshomaru's moment of thought was instantly noticed by Hotaru.

"Death Ribbon Revolution!" She yelled.

A purple orb shot out from the sharpened point of the Glaive and flew at Sesshomaru, who growled as the offensive object touched him. Hotaru watched as the Daiyoukai was rendered motionless. Temporarily of course but it would be long enough for her to further inspect his markings. Sesshomaru growled as the woman walked closer, he could smell the blood that beaded around a small cut on his cheek.

'How could a mortal wench, render this one powerless?' Sesshomaru inwardly sneered. He didn't even want to admit to himself that she had made **him **bleed his own blood.

**'She is very powerful.' **His beast responded after a moment.

Sesshomaru growled as Hotaru reached up and separated his bangs. She no longer held her weapon, seeing that it was no longer needed. She pursed her lips as she gazed at the purple crescent moon. The Demon Lord was not associated with Beryl in anyway... If anything the markings had been given to one of his ancestors by one of the Lunarian queens as a symbol of favor.

'He is under the protection of the moon... I can not harm him unless he harms me first.' Hotaru thought before she pulled away and turned back to her companions.

"We are heading toward the Ox Tiger. Apparently Naraku is leaving a very obvious trail." Hotaru said as she glanced over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother and his pack, but more specifically Hotaru, walked away. The woman was strange but very powerful. Sesshomaru stood, thankful that he was no longer rendered motionless. The woman... What was her name? Did it eve matter? Of course not. The woman was powerful and such a powerful female was waisted within his brother's pack. Sesshomaru turned away, he had a feeling that this would not be the last time he saw the woman.


	9. Chapter 9

"That was really stupid of you." Inuyasha snapped as they walked down a small path.

"Yes Inuyasha, you have told me this a thousand times before." Hotaru sneered, finally put up with Inuyasha.

Every since the day before, after her little fight with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha has been on Hotaru's case for getting involved in a fight that wasn't her's to get into and for risking her life. Hotaru found it rather annoying.

"I'm just sayin'. Sesshomaru could have, no he **would **have killed you Hotaru. Sesshomaru doesn't care that you're a woman, the bastard has no honor." Inuyasha stated coldly.

"Oh would you lay off it already? Kagome help me out here." Hotaru begged as she looked at the miko, who chuckled nervously.

Thankfully the sound of horses caught everyone's attention, bringing it away from Hotaru.

"Inuyasha. Look." Kagome said as she gazed at the men in armor who were riding through a village across the lake from them.

"Warriors off to another battle." Inuyasha stated simply.

"I don't think so... I didn't sense any sort of an uprising around here." Miroku said while gripping his staff tighter.

"Maybe they're going to subdue some demons or troublemakers." Sango suggested.

"No, I don't think that's it. Look at them, they're all geared up. If they were going to subdue someone they wouldn't be wearing that much armor... Talk about overkill." Hotaru said as she watched the soldiers.

"Come on, let's go." Inuyasha commanded before he began walking again.

They made it to the village in a short amount of time. Hotaru noticed that the village was almost empty. There were only very small children, woman, and elderly folk wandering around.

"I heard that the border patrol was totally enialated." An elderly fellow said.

"Is it true? The phantoms of the band of seven have been reserected?" Another asked.

Hotaru, along with the others, perked up.

"Excuse me! Gentlemen! Can I speak to you for a moment?" Miroku asked as he made his way to where the men were standing.

"Now what's he doing?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"How else do you expect him to get us information... Idiot." Hotaru mumbled to which Inuyasha glared at her.

"Well there is a temple around here that was built to quiet the souls of the band of seven." One man said.

"Band of Seven?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes. They were ruthless mercenaries, the whole band of them. They served no one lord, instead they lived as Ronan, finding temporary employment in any battle they happened to come across. They murdered everyone in their path and their raids were unnecessarily savage." THe elder of the three men stated.

Hotaru nodded silently and looked at the sky. The band of seven... They must be the ones Naraku resurrected, that's the only reasonable possibility. Hotaru silently followed Inuyasha and the others out of the village.

"Hm. Wandering spirits." Miroku murmured.

"What do you think of the villager's tale Miroku?" Sango asked from where she was walking beside the monk.

"It's possibly that with Naraku's evil gone from here all the ravel have become free, and possibly, even resurrected." Miroku stated.

"I don't know whether they're supposed to be Spector's or Demons... We're walking in that direction though so we're bound to find out." Inuyasha said gruffly.

Hotaru nodded on became lost in thought. She would have to kill them... Her Silence Glaive would kill them easily enough, but she wasn't sure what the weapon of chaos would do to a Shikon Jewel. Hotaru was ripped from her thoughts as Sango and Kirara took off into the air.

"Come on... Let's keep walkin'." Inuyasha suggested before he began walking again.

"Hotaru... Can you maybe, um, transform? I sense a Shikon jewel but I also sense a dark energy." Kagome said bashfully.

"Yeah, sure." Hotaru said then she grabbed her wand and transformed.

It felt good to be in her Senshi form. Hotaru felt powerful but more importantly, she felt free. THe familiar weight og her Glaive comforted the young Senshi and it brought a grim smile to her face. Hotaru groaned softly as Inuyasha took off sprinting. Kagome, Miroku, and Hotaru quickly took off after the Hanyou.

"WHat happened? You see anything?" Kagome asked as soon as Inuyasha was within eyesight.

"Stay back!" Inuyasha barked.

Hotaru slid to a stop and stared at the erm... man standing before them. He was rather womanly, especially since he wore a pink kimono with green flowers and his hair in a feminine style. The only indication that would suggest he wasn't a woman was the fact that he had no breasts... Hotaru clutched her Silence Glaive tightly. She could sense no life form from this man, nor could she see his life light. This man was obviously dead but even now Hotaru could only tell he was dead from the fact that his life light had long been extinguished. She frowned deeply and clenched her teeth.

The man was staring into the barrel of a gun, a look of curious wonder adorning his face. "This is unusual... I'll take it back to brother Renkotsu." He murmered to himself.

"Those were the warriors we spotted at the crossroads." Miroku stated as he gazed at the disfigured bodies of the once living soldiers.

'The poor idiots never stood a chance.' Hotaru thought bitterly as she watched as the last sparks of their life lights crackled before sputtering into non-existence.

"They were slain by that one person?" Kagome asked a bit more loudly.

The man stood and looked at them. He studied them for a moment then he smiled widely and placed his hands over his eyebrows to shield his eyes from the sun.

"Are you the one I'm searching for? Are you Inuyasha?" The man exclaimed happily.

"I've never met you before... How the hell do you know my name?" Inuyasha questioned as he glared at the man.

"You're adorable! I especially love those fuzzy ears of yours. I want them." The man said before licking his lips. If the situation hadn't been so serious Hotaru would have laughed at Inuyasha's expression.

"Just who are you and what do you want? You don't smell like a living person. You reak of corpses and graveyard soil." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, could he be..." Miroku trailed off.

"Yeah." Hotaru answered.

"The villagers were talkin', they said some disgusting Spector rose up from the grave... That'd be you, I presume." Inuyasha sneered.

"They told us of a group of seven mercenaries who loved to kill, who were so evil that they were hunted down and beheaded. Are you one of the Band of Seven?" Miroku asked, a dark look passing over his face, and when the man did not answer he yelled, "Answer me!"

"Inuyasha is handsome, but you're pretty sexy yourself, monk."

Hotaru did snicker at this. Inuyasha and Miroku looked about ready to rip the guy limb from limb and feed his to the fire.

"Nobody minds if I suck him up do they?" Miroku asked as he began to remove his prayer beads.

"No." Inuyasha dead panned.

"Hold on," Kagome called out, "He has a sacred jewel shard."

"Maybe he revived from the power of the shard." Hotaru commented.

"Makes sense. Who gave you the sacred jewel shard?" Inuyasha growled.

"Mmm. You're cute when your angry." The man stated with a small smile.

"He's about to get fucking adorable." Hotaru stated coldly.

"Shut up," Inuyasha sneered as he jumped into the air and over the bodies before landing in front of the man, "Ok dead man. Start talking to me and I want all the details." by this point Inuyasha had unsheathed his Tessaiga and was currently pointing it at the man, who merely smirked.

"Oh. That's an interesting sword you have their Inuyasha, which is stronger though?" He asked after doing some fancy moves to show off his blade.

Hotaru saw the attack coming before Inuyasha was even able to lift his sword in defense. SHe clutched her Glaive tighter and glared at the man. The second attack came and went and once again Inuyasha had no time to defend himself.

"Inuyahsa!" Kagome cried out in fear that the Hanyou would be harmed.

"It's a bending sword." Shippo said as if in awe.

"Tell me Inuyasha, what do you think of Jakotsu of the Band of Seven?" Jakotsu... So that's his name.

"Not to much." Inuyasha stated before deflecting the next attack.

This went on for some time and Hotaru was getting antsy. "Keep running." Jakotsu taunted. Hotaru growled before she impulsively sprinted forward and blocked the attack with her Silence Glaive's defensive move: Silent Wall.

"Inuyasha! Hotaru!" Sango exclaimed from above them, her Hiraikotsu held at the ready.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Hotaru asked as she glanced back at Inuyasha slightly.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha snapped back only slightly annoyed.

Hotaru heard the hiss of metal as it sliced through the air and expertly she dodged the on coming assault, only recieve a flesh wound in the process. It was little more then a graze. Hotaru glared murderous at the man.

"Stay out of this you vile dispicable woman! No one interferes with me and Inuyasha." Jakotsu fumed to which Hotaru smirked darkly.

"Sorry, but I love to fight sexy men. You see I find you to be very attractive." Hotaru added with a sultry wink. Jakotsu dead panned while Inuyasha and Miroku snickered openly.

Suddenly Inuyasha delivered a powerful blow to Jakotsu's face. "Oh my... That was cruel." Jakotsu stated as he rubbed his tender jaw.

"Oh get over it and tell me who gave you the sacred jewel shard before I have to seriously hurt ya." Inuyasha commanded.

The others ran up to Hotaru wearing similar masks of concern.

"Hotaru are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"You're bleeding." SHippo added.

"It's just a graze. I'll be fine." Hotaru reassured them quickly.

"Something tells me those sacred Jewel shards were from Naraku... Earlier when you sensed the sacred jewel, it was Kohaku. I saw the Saimyosho near him as well." Sango stated sadly.

"So you're brother is still under Naraku's control." Miroku's question was more of a statement.

Sango nodded sadly and Hotaru hesitantly wrapped her arm around her friend, unsure of what to do in this type of a situation. Then after a moment she removed her arm and turned to look at Inuyasha and Jakotsu.

Hotaru gasped as black grey smoke began to roll down the mountain side. Hotaru grabbed her friends and began to pull them back. Kagome shivered as she watched the substance race toward them. She heard Hotaru yell 'Silent Wall.' just as the smoke reached them Miroku and Sango watched as the smoke rolled harmlessly around the barrier Hotaru had created.

"What is that stuff?' Inuyasha asked as he dropped down beside the others.

"It's poisonous gas!" Kagome gasped out.

"See ya soon Inuyasha!" Jakotsu exclaimed before disappearing into the smoke.

"Does anyone else hope that the gas kills him?" Hotaru asked as she dropped her barrier. A chorus of 'Yes.' came immediately after.

"Come on, let's find a safer place. Hotaru is injured and I want to take a look at her arm." Kagome said before she began to walk off in the opposite direction of Jakotsu with the others trailing slowly behind.


	10. Chapter 10

The group stopped at a small stream and Hotaru was ushered over to a large boulder by Kagome. Hotaru began to hesitantly roll up her sleeve, she was thankful that she had transformed back since she didn't need more blood to get on her uniform. It bothered her, and even though she knew the uniform would magically cleanse itself of any impurities, it still bothered her sometimes.

"Does it hurt, Hotaru?" Kagome asked as she carefully applied some disinfecting cream.

"I think it's ok." Hotaru said with a small smile.

"I don't think Jakotsu could have gone very far yet." Inuyasha said more to himself then the others.

"You'll follow?" Miroku inquired.

"What do you think. I still haven;t managed to get any information about Naraku out of him." Inuyasha stated, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Yes but Inuyasha, aren't you worried about that poisonous gas?" Miroku asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha replied.

"Well Jakotsu seemed to know something about it." Miroku stated, his blue violet eyes flashed slightly as he spoke.

"You're right... Maybe it's another one of the Band of Seven." Inuyasha said.

"But Jakotsu seemed to be in danger too." Sango replied obviously confused.

"Miroku you stay here and protect the girls." Inuyasha commanded before dashing off.

Hotaru scowled at the ugly red wound on her arm, it wouldn't scar of that she was certain. She'd been in to many battles and had only one scar. A scar that her bastard father had given her, it was a small scar that was hardly noticable against her already pale skin but it was there and Hotaru hated it. She stood up abruptly, accidentally knocking Shippo off of her lap.

"Where are you going Hotaru?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I need to clear my head. I'll be back in a little bit." Hotaru said before she took off.

Hotaru walked for about ten minutes before coming across a small village. Hotaru's throat was a bit dry and she decided that some water would be lovely. She made her way over to the well. The air was a bit dense and it reeked of death. Speaking of which... Hotaru knelt beside the young woman crouched by the well. 'She's dead!' Hotaru thought horrified of what she was seeing. Dead bodies littered the ground and birds dropped occasionally from the sky.

Hotaru quickly transformed into Sailor Saturn. The young warrior's amethystine eyes narrowed as she turned in a slow circle. Black smoke began to swirl around Hotaru's feet and from the black smoke a laugh that would have scared a lesser being to death slithered from the darkness. Hotaru was quick to hide her Silence Glaive just before the toxic fumes rendered her powerless.

"You can not escape from Mukotsu's poison." A short man dressed in white declared with a laugh.

Hotaru dropped to her hands and knees, the poison, although not powerful enough to do her any harm, was making her body heavy. It was a strange feeling that Hotaru was quick to realize she did not like.

"So Hotaru you're the one with the incredible power." The man cued as he moved closer. Do not worry, I don't mean to kill you. No, my sweet. This is my special toxin that will paralyze your body but your mind will remain quite alert." Mukotsu said as he walked closer.

Hotaru's eyes widened as Songo's Hiraikotsu smashed into the man's hands.

"Miroku stay back! You as well Kagome!" Sango exclaimed through her special mask.

"It's poison! So he's the one behind it!" Miroku exclaimed as he moved to shield his face with his sleeve.

Kagome gasped and ran to her cousin. Hotaru frantically, or as frantically as her heavy body would allow, shook her head. Kagome ignored her and ran into the smoke. Almost instantly Kagome's body became rigid and she fell to the ground beside Hotaru.

"You must be one of the Band of Seven." Miroku sneered.

"Yes! I'm Mukotsu, poison master." Mukotsu proclaimed smugly.

"So tell me Poison Master," Miroku sneered, "Who is behind all this? SOmeone had to resurrect you. Send you after us. Is Naraku behind this?"

"Couldn't tell you! You'll have to ask the Captain... Should you survive that is." Mukotsu said with a deranged laugh.

Black smoke spewed out from a canister Mukotsu had been holding and surrounded Miroku, Songo and Kirara. Hotaru once again tried to crawl over to them but her heavy limbs were making it extremely difficult.

"Now then Hotaru, now that the intruders are gone, it's just you and me and my new mistress." Mukotsu said.

Hotaru growled dangerously as Mukotsu stooped down and picked her up, before he grabbed Kagome a bit more roughly and threw her over his shoulder. All to soon they were at a strange house that was surrounded by grey smoke. 'Poison.' Hotaru realized. Some of the heaviness had left her body but she still felt as if she were trying to swim through honey.

Hotaru grunted slightly as Mukotso dropped her and Kagome onto the ground. The younger of the two girls blinked. Her brown eyes were filled with terror. Hotaru smiled reassuringly. Silently promising that she would never let anything happen to her cousin.

"We're surrounded y a barrier of poisonous gas. No one can disturb us. My what a rare beauty, I'm so fortunate to be getting married to such a pretty girl." Mukotsu cued as he cupped Hotaru's pale chin.

Mukotsu was many things and he was most defiantly a liar, but for once he was telling nothing but the truth. Hotaru was by far the most beautiful young woman he had ever seen. Her hair was a bit short for his liking, just above the bottom of her shoulder blades, and her amethystine eyes gazed at him from beneath long black eyelashes. 'Oh,yes,' He thought, 'Very fortunate indeed.'

"You see, believe it or not, there are some people who find me unattractive. First the bridal preparations then we'll have the ceremony." Mukotsu chuckled.

Hotaru took a deep breath as a pure white fabric was placed over her head. 'Oh Kami, please no.' She silently begged. Hell she even prayed to the god Saturn that this damned poison would wear off so she could kick his ass.

"I have my faults, but I'll be a good husband to you. Now Hotaru, it's time for the ritual marriage dance. Try to keep up." Mukotsu cackled as he hoisted Hotaru to her knees.

As Mukotsu danced her around then room, Hotaru felt a little more of her strength come back. It wasn't much ,and she hated herself for so easily subcoming to the damned toxins, but it was enough. Hotaru glanced at Kagome, who was still paralyzed but breathing over in the corner, then she looked to Mukotsu. Hotaru;s eyes widened slightly upon seeing the soft pink glow that was coming from his neck. 'There's a jewel shard in his neck!' Her mind cried happily.

Mukotsu carefully placed Hotaru down and she didn't even bother to listen to his ignorant ramblings. Oh, how she wanted to kill him. Suddenly the roof caved in and an angry roar ripped through the air.

"Kagome! Hotaru!" Sango exclaimed as she watched her two closest friends.

"How dare you interrupt my ceremony." Mukotsu growled just as he ripped the lid off of another container.

Purple gas filled the air and although it wasn't strong enough to kill her, Hotaru could feel the effects kicking in almost as soon as the blasted stuff accumulated in the air. 'Damn it.' She thought as her strength began to leave her.

"That little mask of yours won't work. This poisons enters through the eyes and skin." Mukotsu stated smugly. Sango dropped to the ground nad was soon followed by Miroku and Kirara.

"That's everyone. I, of course, am unaffected. Nothing can harm me!" Mukotsu exclaimed before falling into a fit of deranged laughter.

Hotaru summoned all of her strength as well as her Glaive and pushed herself to her feet. Mukotsu gasped in a mixture of pain and fear and his body went flying through the wall of the house. Hotaru stumbled after him. She'd be damned if she let that pompous good for nothing son of a fucking bitch get away after harming **her **family and friends.

Her body ached and protested with every step she took and yet she pushed on. Mukotsu scrambled for the bushes where he hid his special poisons. Hotaru could sense his intentions and prepared her silent wall. She wasn't quick enough. Red brown gas surrounded her. The toxic fumes burned her eyes and she tried not to breathe the vial toxins in. Silently Hotaru thrust her Glaive forward, smirking slightly when the Glaive sliced through the delicate flesh of Mukotsu's skin.

The toxins faded and Hotaru dropped to one knee, breathing deeply as she tried to rid the toxic poisons from her system. The pile of bones that had once been Mukotsu slowly turned to dust, not that Hotaru cared really. Hotaru was unaware of a more powerful presence until it was almost upon her.

She moved quickly, her body twisting around while her foot shot out in a well executed move. Hotaru's Amethyst eyes met the molten gold ones of Sesshomaru. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Is Inuyasha here?" Sesshomaru questioned although he was only partially interested in the whelp. His interest had once again become enraptured by the strange woman.

Hotaru said nothing. The poison was getting to her. Her vision was beginning to blur and she began to sway slightly. Her shoulders shook with the effort of trying to hold her Glaive. She was dying.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. He could tell that the woman was injured, and very likely dying. This wouldn't have bothered him if he hadn't been so curious as to what she was. Sesshomaru didn't like not knowing something, and when it came to knowing if someone was possibly a threat or an ally then he certainly didn't like not knowing.

Hotaru ground her teeth as her knees gave out, a small trickle of scarlet blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her hold on her Glaive tightened and she shakily used the instrument of death and destruction to pull herself up. Suddenly Sesshomaru was standing a mere two inches from Hotaru. She stared up into his eyes defiantly.

"I will ask one more time wench. Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I. Don't. Know." Hotaru spat back which was probably not the best thing she could have done just then.

Sesshomaru's lips pulled back in a sneer but before he could reply the human female had swayed and stumbled into him. Her head rested lightly against his mokomoko. Sesshomaru watched as the woman tried to push away from him despite her obvious weakness. Sesshomaru growled softly. If she died then he would never find out what she was.

'Cure this wench.' He thought to himself as he carefully picked up the now unconscious girl with his lone arm.

Inuyasha would be unable to heal her anyway. He would be lucky if he could even keep his pack alive until sunrise. Sesshomaru sneered silently at the thought. He couldn't help but feel a deep hatred and disgust for the Hanyou. WIth one last growl Sesshomaru took off in the direction of his camp.

* * *

AN: OOOHHHHH! HOw's Hotaru gonna react to this?!


	11. Chapter 11

"Hello? Ugh. He's not here." Jaken exclaimed exasperated.

"Look! Here comes Lord Sesshomaru now!" Rin exclaimed happily as she watched said demon Lord walk into the clearing.

Rin's eyes widened upon seeing the young woman in Sesshomaru's arms. She was shaking slightly and her skin was far to pale to be healthy.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where have you been? Who's this wench?" The kappa exclaimed as he took a few steps toward his mentor and Lord.

"I found him." Sesshomaru stated while glancing back the way he had come.

"Huh?" Jaken asked. His already large eyes growing even larger.

"I said. I found him." Sesshomaru all but growled.

"Who?" Jaken inquired.

"That little trouble maker." Sesshomaru clarified slowly.

"Little troublemaker? little troublemaker... Oh! You mean that boy who was with Naraku!"

Sesshomaru sighed quietly. He honestly didn't know why he kept Jaken around. He was unfit at taking care of and protecting Rin, and he was incredibly slow.

"You mean Kohaku?" Rin asked calmly.

Just then then Hotaru shifted, reminding Sesshomaru of the woman in his arm. He needed to set up camp. It wouldn't do for the wench to die on his watch, not when he had questions for her... Besides Rin would be tired and would, more likely then not, wish to sleep, and so Sesshoamru turned on his heel and walked into the forest.

He walked until he found a suitable clearing. Once Sesshomaru finally found one, the Demon Lord placed the human female on the ground and went to sit down at the other side of the clearing.

"My Lord?" Rin asked as she and Jaken appeared in the clearing.

"Yes, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who is she, My Lord?"

"Hotaru. Now go to sleep." Sesshomaru commanded.

The young human girl nodded once before going over to A-Un. The sun set and still the human female had not woken from her slumber. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he watched her. Hotaru's gloved hands began to clench.

Hotaru felt like she was trapped in a mental prison. She was awake but she wasn't. It was like being paralyzed, her mind was awake but her body was not. She could feel the poison trying to make it's way to her nervous system and her heart as her own imune system fought off the toxins.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as the girl's head rolled to the side, a strange symbol glowed brightly on the girl's forehead. Sesshomaru's own markings began to shift, becoming more jagged. Sesshomaru growled.

Hotaru opened her eyes. She had finally been able to get enough poison out of her system to at least open her eyes. She groaned in pain as she forced herself onto her side. After a few moments of strain Hotaru was able to lift herself to her hands and knees, then finally her feet.

Hotaru gripped the tree beside her tightly as she took deep breaths.

"You should not be moving wench." Sesshomaru said coldly.

Violet eyes met Golden. Hotaru tried to move away but only manage to lean slightly before she was forced to drop to her knee.

"Damn it." She couphed out.

Sesshomaru watched unblinkingly as the woman gently touched the symbol that seemed to pulsate on her forehead. Hotaru sat down with a grunt. She would live, it would take a bit for the poison to leave her system but she would be fine.

"I guess I should be thanking you." Hotaru mumbled even though she felt anything but thankful.

Where the hell was Kagome and the others? Were they ok? Were they even alive? If the toxins had nearly killed her then what was it doing to them, damn it!

"Hn."

'Hn?' Hotaru thought 'What the fuck does 'Hn' mean?'

Hotaru sighed in exasperation and closed her eyes. One night, that's it. One night then when the sun came up, hopefully the toxins had left her systems by then, she would be free to go. Oh and wasn't she looking forward to sun rise.

It wasn't that Sesshomaru wasn't attractive, because he was. Hotaru wasn't sure why but she felt a faint pull to the Dog Demon and Hotaru didn't like it. Not one bit. It was the same pull she felt toward Serenity but different in a way. Hotaru felt the urge to stay near him, she blamed it on the fact that her curiosity was spiked. Hotaru shook her head slightly. No, she would be leaving in the morning. With that thought in mind Hotaru closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_"Are you alright?" _

_"Yes." The Saturnarian princess replied softly while turning to look at her friend. _

_The Lunarian princess sighed and leaned up against the balcony beside Hotaru. The two gazed at Earth in a comfortable silence. The Saturnarian girl closed her eyes and sighed softly. _

_"You feel it too don't you?" The Lunarian asked kindly. _

_"I feel nothing in regards to Earth." She replied softly. _

_The Lunarian smiled and began to run her fingers through her silvery locks. The Saturnarian would never admit it but she did feel something for the strange planet that the Lunarian queen forbid them from visiting. _

_"Why are you here, Hotaru?"_

_"I needed some air, Princess." Hotaru added respectfully. _

_"There's air inside... You feel the pull. Mother says it's because the Earth's gravity is so strong. I do not agree. I only feel the pull when Edymion is no longer on the moon. Join us when you are ready." _


	12. Chapter 12

Hotaru woke with a silent groan. Her body ached terribly but she was alive. Hotaru slowly, and with no small amount of effort, opened her eyes. The sun glistened above here head like a golden orb. It couldn't have been earlier then seven-thirty in the morning and yet it felt much, much later then that.

"Miss Hotaru, you're awake!" Rin exclaimed happily upon seeing the woman's eyes open.

Hotaru turned her head to the side and frowned. Hotaru didn't recognise the little girl sitting next to her. The little girl had glossy chestnut-eyes and matching hair that was left down aside from the small side ponytail she sported, her skin was pale, and her frame small. The girl couldn't be any older then eight.

"Hello... What is your name, girl?" It was harsher then it was supposed to be.

"Rin." Rin replied with a bright smile.

Hotaru smiled back, she couldn't help it. Rin reminded Hotaru so much of Rini that it hurt. Rin looked the older girl over for the seventh time since she woke up, her eyes lingered on the Glaive that lay innocently beside the Amethyst eyed woman.

Hotaru noticed the girls gaze linger on her weapon and quickly made it, along with her uniform, disappear. Hotaru smiled reassuringly and smoothed out her black dress.

"Are you a demon?" Rin asked while looking Hotaru over again.

"No, no I am not a demon." Hotaru replied with a smile.

"Oh. Would Miss Hotaru like something to eat? Rin has picked some berries." Rin sated, her eyes glittering hopefully.

"I would be delighted." Hotaru replied hesitantly.

Rin skipped over to A-Un with a giggle while Hotaru struggled to pull herself up. She wouldn't be able to travel for very long on her own, she realized, but she would be able to get a couple of miles away from here before noon. Hotaru frowned, she really didn't want to be here when the Demon Lord showed up again but she didn't feel comfortable with leaving RIn here alone. Hotaru's train of thought was interrupted by Rin as she plopped down in front of her.

"Here you go." Rin chirped as she dropped a large handful of red berries into Hotaru's hands.

"Thank you Rin." Hotaru said before she popped the first berry into her mouth. She smiled.

"Miss Hotaru?"

"Yes, Rin?" Hotaru opened her eyes to meet the curious gaze of the younger girl.

"The marking on you forehead, is it the sigil of your house? Lord Sesshomaru has markings as well, and Rin was just wondering..." She trailed off quietly.

Hotaru smiled. Yes, the girl was very much like Rini. "My markings are the symbol of my house... Of my kingdom, and planet." it was little more then a whisper.

Rin's eyebrows drew together in confusion. 'Kingdom? Planet?' She wondered as she gazed up at the young woman. She was strange, especially in her manner of dress, but she was kind and Rin enjoyed her company so far.

"Rin apologizes, but she does not understand. Planet?"

"A world hidden in the stars Rin. There are many of them." Hotaru said wistfully.

Rin nodded. Hotaru looked down at her clothes and frowned. Her leggings were ripped and the hem of her skirt was covered in leaves and dirt. She'd have to make a stop at the next village on her way to find Kagome and the others.

"Rin?"

"Yes, Miss Hotaru?" Rin asked, she grinned happily at Hotaru.

"Where is Sesshomaru? I'll be leaving soon and I don't exactly want to leave you here alone." Hotaru stated while running her slender fingers through her messy locks of hair.

Rin's face fell slightly. She didn't want Hotaru to leave.

"Rin does not know where Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken went..." Rin whispered before she turned and walked over to A-Un. The large two headed dragon snorted but did not lift either of its heads.

"Then I guess I'll be staying... Would you happen to know if there are any hot springs or rivers around? I need to bathe and if you want you can accompany me." Hotaru said, her large purple eyes taking in the girls travel smudged face.

"There is a hot spring very close to here! Rin will show you!" Rin exclaimed happily.

The two walked through the dense forest with A-Un following close behind, as was the dragon's custom whenever the young human ward bathed or went to play since he was her self proclaimed guard.

Hotaru smiled as she listened to the girl talk about her adventures, especially with Sesshomaru, she didn't really talk about her family before she became the great Dog Demon Lord's ward and that was perfectly fine with Hotaru.

"Here we are!" Rin exclaimed exclaimed happily.

"Thank you Rin." Hotaru chirped as she skipped toward the hot springs.

Hotaru moaned softly as she slid into the steaming waters. Rin slipped into the water after her. Hotaru smiled and began to scrub the dirt and grim and sweat from her body. Rin glanced at Hotaru's forehead once more. The glowing purple emblem glowed a soft lavender shade.

"Rin?! RIN?!" Jaken's voice rang through the trees like a shrill bell.

Hotaru flinched at the kappa's tone but Rin beamed happily before she scrambled out of the water and dressed herself. Hotaru followed at a slower pace. Once she was dry, Hotaru slipped into a pair of black leggings and a dark purple dress that ended above the knees.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed as she entered the clearing.

The silver haired Inu turned to look at his ward. His golden eyes took in her soaked hair slightly flushed, but clean, face. He turned away without a word. He searched the clearing for the woman. Hotaru. Only her scent of lotus flower and spring rain remained. He unconsciously took a deep breath, taking in the intoxicating scent that belonged to the not-so-human-human.

"Where is the wench?" Jaken hissed. He silently hoped the wench hadn't run off, not after what he, reluctantly, and his Lord had done for her.

"Miss Hotaru is coming. She went to bathe." Rin chirped as she skipped up to the imp and smiled.

Sesshomaru glanced at his ward and his servant, silently the Lord of the Western Lands walked over to a tree and sat down. When Hotaru entered the clearing her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, held in place by one of the small butterfly clips Mina had gotten her.

"There you are wench! I was beginning to think you left!" The kappa shouted.

"I was beginning to think you cared." Hotaru replied calmly.

"Miss Hotaru, will you be traveling with us?" Rin asked innocently.

Hotaru looked at the young child. 'Rin is very similar to Rini... Perhaps Rin is her ancestress.' Hotaru thought as she looked at Rin.

"I will not. I have to find my cousin. I thank you for allowing me to rest within your camp. I'll be leaving now." Hotaru said to Sesshomaru with a bow.

"This Sesshomaru has not given you permission to leave this one's presence." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

Hotaru turned to look at him. She bit her lip and frowned. She needed to get back to Kagome and the others, to make sure they were alive, and yet... The thought of leaving the Daiyoukai's presence made the Senshi feel uneasy. Then again she was always uneasy. Always cautious. Always fearing the day when her enemy got the best of her and possessed her mind with dark thoughts. Evil thoughts.

"I really need to be going..." It was a weak protest but it was something.

Sesshomaru watched Hotaru through cold eyes. He couldn't understand why the woman wanted to leave, or why he cared so much. She was not part of his pack, she belonged to Inuyasha's pack and although the Hanyou was a poor alpha, that was where the mysterious human belonged. Maybe **that **was why Sesshomaru wanted her to stay. If that were the case it didn't matter, Sesshomaru had taken the injured woman into his care and his honor would not allow her to remove herself from his own pack until she was fully recovered.

"Please stay Miss Hotaru!" RIn begged as she wrapped her small hands around Hotaru's pale wrist.

Hotaru sighed.

"I will accompany you until we once again come across Inuyasha." was all Hotaru said before she turned and walked over to a tree so she could sift through her pack.

Soon the small company was travelling again. Hotaru quickly learned that Sesshomaru was heading toward Mount Hakurei, for what reason Hotaru was not sure but that's where they were heading. Hotaru absently stared at the sky as they walked on. Rin giggled from where she sat atop A-Un.

"Miss Hotaru?" Rin asked softly.

"Yes, Rin?"

"What is your home like?" the question caused Hotaru to stiffen slightly.

"My home... Was very beautiful before Beryl destroyed it." Hotaru spat bitterly.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched slightly as Tenseiga began to pulse. It was a subtle action that no one aside from Sesshomaru noticed. With a clenched jaw Sesshomaru placed his lone hand on Tenseiga's hilt, the sword stopped almost instantly.

"Where are you from wench?" Jaken asked.

"That Imp," Hotaru said darkly, "Is none of your concern."

Hotaru walked on in silence. Jaken and Rin, however, did not. Their constant bickering reminded Hotaru of better times.

"You should learn to turn your sighs into flowers master Jaken! Then there would be flowers everywhere!"

Hotaru couldn't help it. She laughed, really laughed. Sesshomaru hesitated in his step, the laugh that had slipped past the human woman's lips was like the soft tinkle of bells. His beast growled and scratched at the surface of his control.

They walked for many more hours until the sun set in the sky and the air became cooled by the night's breath. Only then did they make camp.

Hotaru quickly set up a fire then retreated to the farthest corner of the small clearing Sesshomaru had chosen. Said Demon Lord watched Hotaru with interest. She seemed troubled or pained.

"What's wrong Miss Hotaru?" Rin chirped happily.

"Nothing," Hotaru lied," Nothing at all.

Rin smiled innocently before she turned and skipped off to play with A-Un. Sesshomaru made his was over to the woman and stood a few feet from her.

"What troubles you." The demand came out harsh and cold, much like the demon lord himself.

"Mount Hakurei... I can feel its aura. I don't like it." She replied softly. The pure energy caused her a slight head ache and brought distant memories to mind.

Sesshomaru said nothing and instead returned to where he had previously been sitting. Hotaru leaned her head against the tree and took a deep breath.

'Shadows come to dance my lord, dance my lord, dance my lord. Won't you come and stay my lord, stay my lord, stay my lord?' the voice was barely even a sliver of a whisper in Hotaru's ears.

'...Mother...' Hotaru thought as the familiar voice sang its sad little song. Her mother had been a prophet and a great queen of Saturn, her death had been untimely and had caused Hotaru's father to slip into insanity. Hotaru had been young, just a day after her coming of age, when she had taken the throne. A heavy burden when mixed with her duties as a Senshi but she had loved her people.

Hotaru's lips twitched. If only they had listened to her mother's songs, for they were her way of telling the future. The shadows her mother had sang about had been Beryl and her army, and the dancing had been the ball, and the Lunarian royals had stayed instead of fleeing to Earth like they had been urged to do.

Sesshomaru watched from where he sat as the woman's scent changed. The smell of sadness assaulted his sensitive nose but when he turned to look at Hotaru, he found her face void of emotion. Her breathing was steady and her eyes fluttered beneath closed lids. She was asleep.

An: Not my best chapter next one will be better.


	13. Chapter 13

Hotaru's eyes fluttered open just as the sun peaked up over the horizon. She silently stood and looked around. Rin and Jaken and A-Un were sleeping peacefully, however a certain Demon Lord watched Hotaru with cold eyes.

Neither spoke to the other. Hotaru gathered her hair back and braided it before tying it off with a dark ribbon or purple silk. Sesshomaru watched her. Hotaru interested the Demon Lord more then he cared to admit. She was quiet, almost to quiet. Normally he would have appreciated it seeing as to how his ward and servant always seemed to be quareling and yet Hotaru was to quiet compared to them.

Hotaru woke Jaken an hour late by not so gently nudging the Kappa with her foot. Jaken opened his mouth to yell at the infuriating wench only to be met with a cold purple eyed glare.

"Rin, it's time to wake up sweet heart." Hotaru whispered as she very gently stroked the hair out of the girl's face. Hotaru had often helped Serena take care of Chibi-Usa, and as a result the young woman had developed a very motherly nature toward children.

Rin's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Good morning!" SHe practically sang as she stood and skipped over to A-Un.

Hotaru walked silently behind the group much to Sesshomaru's annoyance. He wanted to keep an eye on her. To make sure she didn't try and harm his ward. His beast growled softly as the wind shifted, blowing the girl's scent to his overly sensitive nose.

They group travelled for several more hours before making it to Mt. Hakurei. They travelled up the side of the mountain and in that time Hotaru had someone managed to make it to the Demon Lord's side. They stopped after a while and allowed Jaken, A-Un to rest along with Rin while Hotaru and Sesshomaru continued ahead.

The two walked in silence. The only sound coming from either was the soft click of their shoes as they hit the ground. Hotaru stuffed her hands into her pockets and sighed tensely. This place wasn't very hostile for her but the air was to pure... It was as if someone was purifying it.

Suddenly Sesshomaru stopped, sparks flying about his body as he stepped to close to a barrier. Hotaru continued on.

'A sacred barrier... I can go no further.' he mused to himself jut before noticing Hotaru's questioning gaze.

"Is something the matter?" Hotaru asked.

Sesshomaru pointedly ignored her disrespectful way of adress before answering, "I can go no further."

"Then it looks like we'll be parting ways." Hotaru stated.

**'No.' **his beast snarled much to Sesshomaru's chagrin.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin Ran off before I could stop her!"

Hotaru and Sesshomaru turned to Jaken who was making his way toward them, a look of panic in his eyes. Hotaru pursed her lips.

"Where is she? Inside the barrier?" Sesshomaru asked while taking a step toward the barrier.

"Please stop, Lord Sesshomaru! If you step onto sacred grounds even you'll be purified." The kappa wailed.

"Shut up you idiot and look behind you." Hotaru barked just as a very out of breath Rin ran into eye sight.

"Is that... Rin!"

"No, it's Naraku." Hotaru replied sarcastically.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Miss Hotaru!" Rin exclaimed as she ran over to them.

"Kohaku was there. Wasn't he?"

Rin stopped and stared at the Daiyoukai with large worry filled eyes.

"Uh... Now be honest Rin!" Jaken hissed only to receive a hard smack on the head from Hotaru.

"Rin, you need to tell us if that boy was there or not." Hotaru said, her voice soothign a calm.

"... The truth is, Kohaku helped me escape. There were lots and lots of demons in the cave." Rin stated slowly.

Golden eyes narrowed. "What's that?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Kohaku... protected me from the demons, so... um..." Rin trailed off and Hotaru stood.

"Stand back." She commanded as she removed her wand.

"What do you intend to do wench?" Jaken barked.

She transformed quickly but made no move to summone her Glaive. She turned her head to the side, her eyes closed. The wind gently caressed her face while carrying soft voices to her ears.

"Wench, what are you doing?" Jaken shrieked as he watched the woman place a gloved hand on the barrier.

It crackled and hissed and lightning wrapped around Hotaru's slim wrists. She pulled her hand away, flexed her fingers, then dropped her hand to her side. Sesshomaru's lips twitched when Hotaru turned to look at him.

"We should keep going. No one is getting past this barrier until the one who made it is dead or has a miraculous change of heart." Hotaru stated.

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow curiously but nodded none the less and turned to walk away. They walked for a while, Rin was sitting on A-Un while Hotaru and the others walked. Hotaru kept toward the back. Sesshomaru watched occasionally turned to look back at her, before turning away.

"Wow... Look at that valley Master Jaken." Rin breathed.

Hotaru looked down at the valley.

"I still feel terrible, even though we've come a long distance from Mt. Hakurei." The Kappa groaned.

'The purifying aura that keeps out anything demonic extends all the way here. Naraku's schemes are in their final stages.' Sesshomaru thought before he leapt off the cliff they were on.

"Lord Sesshomaru! **Lord Sesshomaru**!" Jaken trilled.

"After him A-Un!" Rin chirped as she gently slapped the reins against the dragon's scaly hide.

Hotaru quickly hoisted herself onto A-Un just before the two headed dragon took off into the sky, following its master. Hotaru ground her teeth and listened as Jaken complained.

"Stop making a fuss Master Jaken!" RIn cried when she saw the expression on Hotaru's face.

"I can't help it!" The imp shrieked back.

"You're so annoying!" Rin yelled innocently, which earned her a smile from Hotaru.

Soon they found themselves on a cliff that was connected to another by a rickety old bridge. Hotaru rubbed her arm and stared down at the rapidly moving water of the river that twisted below the bridge. She glanced at Rin then gently pulled the kid a little further from the ledge.

Sesshomaru noticed this and silently noted that Hotaru would keep Rin safer then Jaken would. He looked at the bridge then back at Hotaru before glancing to the left.

"They're coming." He bit out before running toward the trees.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken pleaded.

Tanzante eyes narrowed dangerously as an all to familiar sword shot toward Sesshomaru, who batted it away with his Bakusaiga.

"What's that?!" Rin cried out as the bending sword flew back to it's weilder, who slithered from the bushes like a snake.

"I assume you are one of Naraku's followers." Sesshomaru spoke.

Jakotsu laughed. A bitter laugh that could barely even be called that. "How very perceptive of you." He hissed.

Hotaru raised her hand into the air and summoned her Glaive.

"Just like that poison user. You reek of a dead mortal." Sesshomaru's voice was void of any emotion but Hotaru could tell that the Inu Daiyoukai was mocking Jakotsu.

"My... What a keen sense of smell... Just what I'd expect from Inuyasha's older brother." Jakotsu attacked.

Hotaru shook her head as she watched Sesshomaru lunge toward Jakotsu. He really should have kept his mouth shut about Inuyasha.

"Silly mortal! Spare yourself the suffering and let him slay you!" Jaken cackled excitedly.

Hotaru snatched Rin up and leapt out of the way just in time to avoid gettign her head sliced off.

"You talkin' to me Imp?" Jakotsu sneered.

"Who are you calling, Imp?" Jaken hissed.

Jakotsu went to attack but turned and growled, "What's this?" as Sesshomaru attacked.

The Demon Lord's pacience was runnign very thin with the dead mortal. "Jaken!" He barked just before landing in front of the bridge.

Hotaru not un-gently shoved Rin onto the bridge and kept pushign until they were half way.

"So you don't want the little girl and the whore to get in the way," Jakotsu teased, "Aren't you just the kindest thing around."

"You talk a great deal for a dead mortal." Sesshomaru's bored expression never left his face or voice but he could feel his beast growling and stirring beneath the surface of his control.

"I'm getting tired of you harping on me about being dead! Oh never mind. At least with the girl gone you'll be able to concentrate on our battle." Jakotsu said then she attacked.

"I'm worried about Lord Sesshomaru! Do you think he'll be alright?" Rin asked as the trio made their way across the never ending bridge.

"fool! He would never sucom to the attacks of a mere mortal!"

"But you might Master Jaken!" Rin gasped.

"You watch you ton-"

"Stop." Hotaru whispered while gently using her Glaive from stopping the two from moving forward.

The bridge creaked as a figure emerged from the fog. Hotaru's eyes narrowed as she brought up her Glaive. Pointing the glittering weapon at the stranger. Hotaru looked at Rin and Jaken then back to the man.

"What's this," Jaken whimpered, "He looks terribly strong..."

The man laughed sadistically and raised his weapon: A claw like hand. Sesshomaru glanced behind him giving Jakotsu a brief moment of opportunity. The Inu Lord's sword flew from his hand and embedded itself into the mountain side.

"Hold onto your head or I'll lop it off!" Jakotsu cackled.

Rin screamed as the man swung his weapon at her. Hotaru blocked it with her Glaive and pushed him back. She winced as sharp metal sliced into her side. Blood ran down her side: Red and warm and carrying its exotic scent to Sesshomaru's nose.

Hotaru hooked her foot around the back of the man's knee and pulled his leg out from under him. The man grunted as his body hit the wooden planks with so much force that they broke beneath him. The man's eyes widened as he slipped through the large hole but Hotaru was not fooled.

"So much for that threat!" Jaken exclaimed.

"But the bridge," Rin cried out, "It's going to collapse!"

Hotaru quickly grabbed Jaken by his staff, swung in a circle, and used all the force she could muster to through the Kappa to the other side of the bridge. Then she did the same to Rin, who was clumsily caught by Jaken. Hotaru was about to leap over the bridge when a hand shot through the plank beneath her and latched onto her ankle.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." THe man growled.

"No but I can sure as hell try." She retaliated before using her Glaive to slice into the fraying cords holding the bridge aloft.

"Miss Hotaru!" Rin yelled, her terror obvious in her voice, as she watched the bridge crumble away beneath her mother figure's feet.

Sesshomaru turned upon hearing the scream and made ready to rescue the troublesome human. The sound of steel slicing through the air caused Sesshomaru to bank to the left in able to avoid the blade.

"This is only just the beginning!" Jakotsu hissed.

Sesshomaru ignored the dead mortal and quickly grabbed the hilt of his Bakusaiga before pushing himself off of the mountain side and in the direction of where the bridge had once been.

He growled slightly as the corpse's blade wrapped itself around his body. He quickly deflected it.

'That was close," He thought while glancing at the shocked mortal, "But not close enough.'

**'Now for the girl.' **His beast insisted loudly. Sesshomaru pursed his lips as he flung himself over the edge of the cliff and deeper into the ravine.

He landed softly on the balls of his feet, the river bank beneath him was oddly dry and covered in small pebbles. Golden eyes searched but did not find the woman. This angered Sesshomaru's beast.

'She must have been carried down stream. The water has washed away her scent.' He thought before turning and walking in the direction the river was flowing.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

The Daiyoukai looked up to find A-Un carrying Jaken and Rin toward him. Both held equal expression of worry on their faces.

Hotaru groaned in pain as she opened her eyes only to close them a moment later as harsh sunlight met her. She was moving, that mush she was sure of, and someone was carrying her.

"Well now, I see that you are awake." A male's voice, kind and soothing, said.

Hotaru sprang from the man's arms and landed clumsily on her feet. She dropped to her knees in pain, her un-gloved hands clutching at her now bandaged side.

"You must not move to vigorously! You're wound is very bad and poorly bandaged. I treated and dressed it as best I could but without the proper herbs I will be unable to heal you completely." The stranger said kindly.

Hotaru smiled uneasily. "I am well, thank you. I shall be taking my leave now." She said through clenched teeth.

"You have no reason to fear my Miss. My name is Suikotsu. I am the doctor of a near by village. Please, allow me to tend to your wounds there."

Hotaru watched him carefully. She could heal herself but it would cause her to use the last bit of strength she had left and she did **not **want to give this man an oppertunity to kill her... Yet, he did not appear to be the man from before. He was pure of heart.

Hotaru sighed quietly as she channeled her energy to her wounded side. The faint purple glow caught Suikotsu's attention but before he could inspect the light further it faded and Hotaru slumped forward. Suikotsu quickly caught the young woman and shifted her so that one arm was wrapped around his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"My village is not far." Suikotsu reassured the tired woman in his arms.

Hotaru blinked once then nodded weakly. SHe closed her eyes. In a matter of minutes- or so it felt like to Hotaru- they were standing out side of a little ht where two children and a baby huddled by a fire, singing a lullaby of some sorts.

"I'm back." Suikotsu said happily while helping Hotaru into a sitting position on the ground.

"Doctor Suikotsu!" The girl cried out in surprise.

"I've been gone a long time." Suikotsu commented.

The boy squinted up at him suspiciously. "Is it really you?" he asked.

"Of course it is," Suikotsu said chuckling slightly at the question before growing serious, "Why? Is something the matter?"

The children shook their head. Hotaru could hear horses approaching and so she forced her eyes open. The men carried torches and wore grim expressions. Hotaru sat up a bit more, contemplating whether it was a god idea or not to transform into Sailor Saturn. She decided against it.

Hotaru really didn't pay attention to the conversation but the terrified screams drove the tiredness from her body for the moment and she was able to focus on Suikotsu, who was no longer the doctor but the man from before.

Suikotsu charged after the fleeing men, seemingly un-interested in the children or herself. Hotaru quickly knelt before the children. She had to get away but refused to leave them at **his **mercy.

"You must hide. Go, now." Hotaru hissed softly while shoving the children toward the forest.

They moved hesitantly but soon were hidden from Suikotsu. Hotaru stood and Hotaru ran toward Mt. Hakurei. She sprinted toward the mountain, she stumbled quite a few times but managed to stay ahead of the two men pursuing her. When Jakotsu showed up she had no idea, but his bending sword nearly lopped her head off more then once.

"Damn it." She gasped, dropping to her knees at the very base of the mountain.

She felt horribly weak. Something she had not felt since she had been a sickly child of twelve. Hotaru forced herself to her feet and took several steps only to fall again. The men behind her laughed.

Sesshomaru could hear their laughter just as he could smell her pain. His beast growled and clawed to be freed of its confinements but Sesshomaru had long since mastered his control.

He walked closer to Mt. Hakurei ignoring Jaken as he pleaded and begged for Sesshomaru to go no further for fear of a trap. Yes, it was undoubtedly a trap but Hotaru was part of his pack- even if she was not consciously recognized as such by the Inu Demon- and the offence taken that someone had captured a member of his pack was great.

Sesshomaru found them easily enough, and much to his surprise Hotaru was managing to fight both members of the Band of Seven off. Her eyes were glowing red and her hair whipped around her shoulders.

"What the hell is this?" Suikotsu growled before shielding his face.

It did nothing to protect him from Hotaru's attack. The air around her began to pulsate and glow brightly with power then that power was seemingly sucked into her body before it exploded out around her. Suikotsu screamed in agony as the flesh was slowly melted away from his body until nothign but ashes and a jewel shard were left. Jakotsu managed to shield himself behind a rock.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction before narrowing. Hotaru stumbled back until her hand grabbed hold of a large boulder, her other hand gripped her forehead tightly as if she were in a great amount of pain.

"Damn wretch! I'll kill you!" Jakotsu yelled furiously as he charged the woman who had slaughtered his friend.

Hotaru closed her eyes tightly and waited for her death - for she had no more strength to fight with- as the bending sword flew at her, but the attack never came. Amethyst eyes opened to find Sesshomaru standing protectively in front of her.

He didn't say anything, he just stared at Jakotsu with murderous amber eyes. Hotaru gulped and shifted away from the two. Sesshomaru watched Hotaru from the corner of his eye. She was pale, very pale and her entire body shook. Jakotsu followed his gaze, a wicked smirk slipping over his face.

"It's funny. It's only a matter of time if you think about it." Jakostu sneered.

"Is that what you think?" Sesshomaru implored calmly.

**'Kill him. Kill him now! Or I will.' **his beast roared.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. His beasts interest in the girl was becoming quite bothersome, really. Movement caught the demon Lord's eye, and when he looked slightly to the left of Jakotsu he saw the glittering tip of Hotaru's Glaive moving slowly toward the dead mortal.

"Damn it! What's so funny!? You're in no position to talk!" Jakotsu roared.

Sesshomaru merely sheathed his sword and waited. A silver blade erupted from Jakotsu's chest in a spray of crimson blood and ivory bone.

"D-Damn it..." He gasped in pain.

Hotaru twisted her blade deeper into the man's chest before ripping it out. Jakotsu swayed and placed his hand over the gaping hole in his chest. No one had ever made him bleed like this before. Not the men who took his head, not Inuyasha, not anyone.

He stumbled forward as if to run but stopped. His body began to decay. Turning from youthful flesh to dust in a matter of seconds. Hotaru dropped to her knees, using her Glaive as support. She had no more strength, she needed to rest.

Sesshomaru moved over to the girl and knelt before her. Hotaru's body shook terribly and she was barely holding onto conciousness. In a flash of blinding purple light the Glaive disappeared from Hotaru;s hands causing her to fall forward into the soft fur of Sesshoamru's mokomoko. He did not hesitate to lift the girl into his arm.

She was injured and would not last long if he did not get her back to the camp he had forced Rin and Jaken to make. It was his duty as Alpha of his pack to make sure all members were kept alive for if they died while under his watch it would show him as an inadequate Alpha... But when he lifted the girl up and pulled her against his chest and her scent- despite mixed with overwhelming pain- invaded his senses, Sesshoamru's beast rumbled with pleasure. With a growl the Lord of the West shot into the air and flew back to his camp.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm fine."

"You are not."

"How would you know?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, his lip twitched an obvious sign of his mounting annoyance. He had simply told the woman that she would not leave her spot at the camp nor use her powers until she had recovered her strength. Yet the mortal insisted on being difficult.

Hotaru glared at the Inu demon standing across the clearing from her. Just who in the hell did the think he was ordering **her **around.

"You will do as this one says." Sesshomaru growled, he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Like bloody hell I will," Hotaru bit out as she surged to her feet, proud and radiant and all sorts of pissed off, "I'm fine. I'm not a child, I'm not weak. I healed, I regained my strength. I. Am. Fine."

Sesshomaru growled. In a flash Hotaru found herself being held in the air by her throat. The grip wasn't tight... Just firm. She didn't bother clawing at his hand, knowing that if she wanted to she would easily be able to cut off his one good appendage. Hotaru, instead, settled for glaring purple fire at the Demon Lord.

"Do not defy me, wench." Sesshomaru growled.

"Do not treat me as a child. I know more about myself then you do, damn it." Hotaru hissed.

**'Release her.' **The beast growled, not liking the way the girl was not even attempting to fight him. Sesshomaru himself found it disturbing.

'No.' He replied while just barely tightening his grip.

**'I said. Release her.' **the beast roared protectively.

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw and pushed Hotaru away. The beast roared angrily upon smelling the blood that dripped from the small cut she had received upon hitting the ground.

"You bastard! What's you're problem?" Hotaru roared.

Sesshomaru watched with bored indifference as Hotaru stood up and stormed over to him. The woman seethed, Sesshomaru's beast rumbled excitedly, and Sesshomaru was left feeling very wary with the developing situation.

"Answer me damn it! What's you problem?" Hotaru hissed once again.

Sesshomaru stared down at the woman, she was a mere foot from him. Sesshomaru could have easily killed her, punished her for speaking to him in such a way. Yet he refrained and instead glared at the young human.

"What this one does is of no concern to you, wench." Sesshomaru bit out.

**'Fool!' **the beast roared.

Hotaru sighed exasperated and whipped around, making her way toward the river.

"Where are you going? This one specifically told you to stay." Sesshomaru growled.

Hotaru turned, purple eyes flashing. "What this one does is of no concern to you." She snapped back, much to the amusement of Sesshomaru's beast.

"Wench-"

"Hotaru. My name is Hotaru. Not woman and not wench, but being the nice person that I am I'll tell you where I'm going. I'm going to bathe." Hotaru interjected then she stormed off in the way of the river.

Sesshomaru growled and sat down. He should have shown the infuriating woman her place. She was part of **his **pack, and as a lesser member it was not her place to question **him**.

**'Lesser member?'** the beast questioned in disbelief.

'Yes. She is not this one's Alpha female, nor is she this one's intended. She is a lesser member of the pack.' Sesshomaru snapped back. Kami, he hated arguing with himself.

**'Then you wouldn't care if she just... happened to disappear?'** the beast implored.

Sesshomaru's hand clenched. 'That will not happen.' he sneered.

His beast remained silent. Why would he care if Hotaru left? She was a bother, a distraction he didn't need, nor did he want. He should have just left her with the poison user. The thought didn't sit well with the Lord of the Western Lands.

An hour later Hotaru walked back into the camp. Her hair was dripping wet and her clothing had been changed into the strange clothing of her world. Sesshomaru would have to get her something more suitable.

"Miss Hotaru! You're back!" Rin cried happily.

Hotaru smiled. "Of course I am. I wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye! Look what I found." Hotaru said as she dropped to her knees in front of Rin.

Brown eyes widened in surprise as slender fingers opened to reveal two glittering jewels. Rin gasped silently and stared at the two jewels.

"They're fluorite gemstones. Where I'm from this is the stone of the royal house. Many of the royal jewels were made with these gems. fluorite is usually pale pink, purple, and green... This is a very rare find in a fluorite." Hotaru said as she dropped one of the two stones into Rin's hand.

Rin stared at the stone. It was jagged and the size of her palm. The outside rim of the stone was black as jest while the inside consisted of colors that resembled fire. The other stone was a light green and much smaller, but no less beautiful.

"They are very pretty." Rin said as she tried to hand the stones back.

Hotaru shook her head, "They're yours now." She said before she stood and went to sit at her usual place.

Rin smiled happily and ran over to sit beside Hotaru.

"I would very much like to see your home." Rin breathed as she gazed into the fiery gem.

"Maybe one day..." Hotaru trailed off sadly.

Rin took no notice of the sudden sadness but Sesshomaru did. Soon night fell and Rin was ushered over to A-Un to sleep. When his ward and servant were sleeping, Sesshomaru turned to Hotaru. She was starring sadly up at the sky.

"You are troubled. Tell this one." Sesshomaru commanded.

"You know one day someone's gonna hit you for speaking to them like that." Hotaru quipped.

Sesshomaru growled darkly.

"Oh don't get you knickers in a twist," Hotaru muttered before continuing, "My home was destroyed many moons ago... The memory of it still saddens me."

Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side. "Very well." was all he said before he got up and walked off into the forest.

Hotaru rolled her eyes before closing them. Her mind flew to Sesshomaru. Cronus, she hated him... Ok maybe she didn't hate him, but she didn't like him that much. He was an arrogant little twit. Hotaru sighed. The only two reasons she was still in his group was because of Rin and because of that damned attraction.

Hotaru couldn't even look at him without feeling the pull. Hotaru could vaguely remember something Serenity had said when the Lunarian Princess and the Saturnarian Queen had been alone.

_"The pull... It's something we can not control," _Serenity had sighed, trying to explain the pull she felt to the Prince of Earth, _"I remember when I first saw him. It was like we had been tied to an invisable string. The closer we were to one another, the less we felt the pull, the more completed we felt... When he left it was like that string was straining to not break, and I felt like I had lost a part of myself... That's when I knew that he was my soul mate. Do you understand?" _

_"No." _

_"You will," Serenity promised before kissing her friend's forehead, "You will." _

Hotaru scoffed. Soul mated. What an absurd notion. Hotaru huffed and willed herself to sleep. When Sesshomaru returned to the camp he carefully placed a small package beside Hotaru's sleeping form. Rin, he noticed, had made her way over to the young woman and was sleeping curled up beside Hotaru.

Sesshomaru sat down and stared at Hotaru. He pursed his lips. After Sesshomaru had left the campsite, it felt like something was trying to desperately pull him back. Back to what, Sesshomaru was not sure, but upon seeing Hotaru the pulling sensation had stopped.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Rin's silent whimper. Hotaru's hand moved unconsciously to his ward's shoulder. It was quite clear that Hotaru had spent time around human children. SHe might not have had any of her own but there was a tenderness to her that suggested she spent a lot of time around one.

The sun rose all to quickly and Hotaru seemed to rise with the glowing red-orange orb in the sky.

"Good morning." Hotaru greeted politely upon seeing Sesshomaru.

"Hn."

"Right... What's that?" Hotaru pointed to the package by her foot.

"Your clothing is inadequate. You draw to much unwanted attention to yourself." Sesshomaru replied before standing up and going to wake his servant.

Hotaru's gaze followed him for a moment before her curiosity got the best of her. Hotaru carefully picked up the package and removed the thick fabric. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. the yukata Sesshomaru had bought was a dark purple with a black obi. Hotaru quickly slipped into the trees and changed into the more suitable attire.

The first thing she noticed was that there was only one place to keep her wand, unless she wanted to put it in her backpack but that would take to long if she needed to remove her wand in a hurry, so she decided it would be alright to keep her wand in the tightly tied obi.

"Miss Hotaru! You look so pretty!" Rin giggled when Hotaru emerged from the trees.

Sesshomaru looked over at her. Hotaru did look rather beautiful for a human. The purple accented her eyes in a way he never thought possible.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Hotaru said while bowing her head just slightly.

"Hn." Was all he said.

* * *

Ok so in case you guys were wondering when Hotaru and Sesshomaru are gonna fall in love it won't be for a while. I don't think Sesshomaru would just instantly fall for someone and even if he chose her as an intended mate I think it would take a little bit for him to actually start loving her so I'm going to follow the anime up until around the Final Act and somewhere in there is when they will fall in love.


	15. Chapter 15

"I spy something... green." Rin chirped from her place astride A-Un.

"It's me you silly girl!" Jaken snapped.

"Wow, Master Jaken! You're good at this game!" Rin exclaimed.

Hotaru glanced around, ignoring the amusing argument. She stopped walking, her hand rested on her wand. Someone was watching them. Someone with a great amount of dark energy.

Sesshomaru turned upon hearing the lack of movement coming from Hotaru. It was quite hard for the Inu to realize she had not been walking, she was very quiet on her feet.

"We do not have time to rest woman." Sesshomaru snapped.

"Then you will have time to fight."

Hotaru's eyes widened slightly as she turned to look at the source of the voice. A tall man stood in their path. His long hair was a red-brown color, his eyes bluer then the waters of Neptune, his skin was pale, and he wore a white suit with navy blue suit with gold buttons and trim. Nephrite.

"Who are you stranger to speak to Lord Sesshomaru thus!" The Kappa screeched.

Nephrite smiled coldly. "I am Nephrite, loyal shitennou to Queen Beryl, and I have come for the girl." he said, bowing regally.

Hotaru tensed, then very quickly transformed. There would be a fight, someone would die today and Hotaru prayed to Cronus that it would not be her or her companions but Nephrite instead.

"Move human." Sesshomaru commanded, his hand moving to Tokijin.

Nephrite regarded the demon Lord coldly before he looked at Hotaru. A smirk cold as ice spread across his lips. Hotaru's grip on her Silence Glaive tightened.

"Queen Beryl sends her regards, Saturn." Nephrite said calmly.

Hotaru said nothing, she walked forward. Past Rin and Jaken who gapped at Nephrite, past Sesshomaru who watched her through narrowed golden eyes, she stopped once her companions were safely behind her.

"Why are you here Nephrite? Last time I saw you, you were running away like a craven." Hotaru stated honestly.

"I am here for you," Nephrite said as he waved his hand toward her, "Queen Beryl will be pleased to know that I slaughtered one of her biggest threats... Although I must admit you do not look like a Queen."

Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose. 'So the girl is royalty.' he thought as he continued to watch the exchange.

"Leave now, Nephrite, and I will spare your life."

"The only way you'll be getting rind of me, little Queenling, is by taking my life." Nephrite declared.

Hotaru anticipated the attack before it hit her. She dropped, rolled to the side, stood, and charged Nephrite. The man laughed maniatically, he held up his hand, palm out. Light began to form in his hand.

Sesshomaru stepped forward, Tokijin at the ready. A loud screech ripped through the air. Hotaru sword loudly. Two creatures, the likes of which Sesshomaru had never before seen on this earth, burst from behind the trees. The creatures were dark in coloring with red eyes, and fangs. The first went after Rin while the other went after Hotaru.

Sesshomaru was quick to protect Rin. Hotaru whipped around, her body twisting so that her Glaive swung in a large arch successfully cutting through the creature that made ready to attack. The creature roared its furry and swung at Hotaru.

Her body sailed through the air before colliding with a tree. She coughed, blood dripping from her split lip. Nephrite sighed and began to examine his nails. This was beginning to get boring.

Sesshomaru cut through the creature only for the damnable thing to reassemble and move back onto its feet. Sesshomaru growled, red began to fill the whites of his eyes and mix with the gold. He stopped his transformation as Tenseiga began to rattle in its sheath.

Hotaru expertly slid beneath the creature's legs and cut it in two. The shadowy body began to disintegrate upon receiving a small amount of Hotaru's destructive power. She turned toward Nephrite.

"Put down your Glaive and we shall fight fairly." Nephrite smiled.

Hotaru didn't give him a reply. She ran forward, a blur of purple and white and black and red. She swung her Glaive, Nephrite shot two of his Starlight attacks at her. She dodged one easily while the other skimmed her shoulder, causing a searing pain to rip through the tender flesh.

Ignoring the pain, Hotaru moved closer. Nephrite threw another attack at her, more powerful then the first. Hotaru allowed herself to be hit. Her body sailed through the air and into the forest. She collided with a tree, her body rolling off the bark like a leave.

Nephrite laughed sadistically, making his way toward Hotaru. "This was just to easy." He taunted as he crouched beside her. Hotaru looked at him, smirked, and shoved her Glaive into his gut.

"Yes, it was. Tell me why you came here." Hotaru snarled, twisting her Glaive slightly as she spoke.

Nephrite gripped at her hands, trying to push her away. Blood was beginning to pool around his body. He was going to die. Nephrite laughed. He was going to die at the hands of a child, a child who hadn't even broken a sweat during their fight. Damn it all.

"... Beryl wants you... dead..." Nephrite spat weakly.

"I guessed as much." Was the cold reply.

"... Then... You should... Know... That... She won't... Stop trying..." With that Nephriteclosed his eyes in death.

Hotaru stood, turned, and ran back to where she had left her companions. Sesshomaru sliced at the creature with Tenseiga. It shrieked, clawing at it's body ad it began to wither away into nothingness.

"We need to move out... Quickly." Hotaru stated upon seeing the creature die.

Sesshomaru turned to Hotaru, his poison claws glowing a vibrant green. "Who are you?" He asked.

Hotaru sighed exasperated, "Must we do this now?" She hissed.

"Tell me, wench before I decide to kill you."

"Oh for the love of... My name is Hotaru Tomoe, Seshi of death and rebirth, Queen of Saturn and guardian protector of the Lunarian Queen and Princess. I will tell you more once we are away from here." Hotaru stated calmly.

Sesshomaru glared at the young woman, before nodding. The group walked for several more hours. The run was setting by the time Sesshomaru stopped in a clearing big enough to make camp.

"You said you would tell this one more." Sesshomaru stated, coldly.

"I'd rather show you." Hotaru replied as she dropped to her knees.

Before Sesshomaru could implore as to what she meant, a large white orb formed in her hands. Hotaru stared at the light before holding out her arms. The light moved slowly from her hands to the center of the clearing where it began exploded in a flash of white.

Sesshomaru found himself along with Rin, Jaken, and Hotaru in a large room. The room was rather simple. A large table, minimal decor, and floor to ceiling windows that had a beautiful view of the garden.

"Where are we?" Rin asked in awe.

"This was the Lunarian palace... Before it was destroyed." Hotaru stated.

The doors to the room slid open and for women walked into the room. The first was a tall woman with green hair and garnets for eyes, she carried a large staff shaped like a key and wore a gown of black velvet. The second was a blue haired blue eyed woman wearing a light sea green gown of silk. The thrid was a short haired blonde with blue eyes and a silken gown of navy blue. The third woman was Hotaru, but unlike the others she wore a silver and amethyst ringlet upon her head.

_"Please sit." _A woman with silver hair and matching eyes said while motioning toward the chairs. Each woman sat.

_"Beryl is moving closer. She brings with her an army." The blonde said. _

_"Princess Amara, are you sure?" The silver haired woman asked worriedly. _

_"We are sure your Grace." The blue haired one said while placing her hand over the hand of Amara. _

_Hotaru clenched her fist. "She's destroying planets, Your Grace. Trista's will soon be under attack, as well as my own and Michelle'... Once the outer Senshi's planets are destroyed she will move onto the inner planets then to the Moon." She stated. _

_"What do you suggest we do?" The silver haired Queen asked. _

_"Fight!" Amara exclaimed. _

_"Calm yourself Amara." Trista commanded, her voice smooth and calm. _

_"I fear we may have no choice in the matter. In time beryl will attack the Moon Kingdom. Our planets might fall and so might we but our duty is to protect the Lunarian royal family. That is our mission." Hotaru said, her large violet eyes staring out the window. _

_The silver haired queen stood along with the other four women. "Keep your eyes open tonight." was all she said._

The scene changed and instead of the small council room, the company found themselves in a grand ballroom with high domed ceilings, glass windows, and marble floors and columns. Rin gasped in awe as she beheld the beautiful ballroom. Sesshomaru found the other Hotaru instantly. She was talking with the three women from before.

_"Amara stop pulling, you look stunning." Michelle said while placing her hand on her lover's shoulder. _

_"Not as beautiful as you." Amara declared before she and the blue haired beauty danced off. _

_"Do you think Beryl will attack tonight?" Trista asked._

_"You are the Senshi of time, not I." Hotaru replied calmly. _

_the doors the the ballroom flew open and two cats, a black female and a silver male both with golden crescent moons on their foreheads, ran into the room. _

_"The humans," The female cat gasped in horror, "They are attacking!" _

_Hotaru transformed quickly and ran toward the entrance of the ballroom along with the other three women. The other beings in the ballroom erupted into surprised panic. The other senshi transformed quickly and moved to guard their Princess. _

_"Do you have a plan?" Trista asked as they ran. _

_"It's a long shot, but it might work." Amara yelled from where she was running in front of the group. _

_An explosion to their left caused Hotaru to stop running and look through the hole to find a mass number of humans running at them. _

_"Go," She said while falling into a fighting stance, "I'll hold them off." _

the scene changed once more, and Hotaru placed her hand on Rin's shoulder as if to comfort the wide eyed girl.

_Death, it was everywhere. Lunarian court members and commoners lay dead next to enemy soldiers. Hotaru cut through attacking men as she made her way through the palace. She was searching for either the Queen or the Princess, hopefully she'd find both alive and safe. _

_"Edymion!"_

_"Serenity!" _

_Hotaru ran faster upon hearing the voice of her princess and the human prince. She arrived just in time to see Beryl attack. Hotaru moved quickly, leaping into the air she pushed the Lunarian and Earthling out of the way and took the attack meant for them. _

_Hotaru's body rolled. Once, twice, three timed before skidding to a halt. She pushed herself up weakly. She looked at her princess and mouthed one word, 'Run', and run they did. _

_Beryl cried out in furry before chasing after them. Soldiers of the dark kingdom surrounded her, and Hotaru forced herself to her feet. She recognized many of them. They were people she had laughed with, smiled with, and fought beside. All imposters, all traitors. _

_"Time to die little Queen." One man sneered. _

_'Yes,' Hotaru thought angrily, 'My time in this life is soon over, but so is yours.' _

_She gripped her Glaive tightly. _

_"Silence... Glaive... Surprise!" _

_A large purple-black orb appeared around Hotaru's body. Cracks formed in the ground as the orb expanded. Hotaru looked up at the sky, smiled sadly, then swung her Glaive. The shriek of the attack was deafening as the orb exploded. When the blackness cleared, there was nothing but a crater left and at the center of the craer was Hotaru. Her eyes stared blankly at the sky, and her heart slowly stuttered to a stop. Hotaru, the Queen of Saturn had died. _

Sesshomaru found himself back in the clearing. He looked at Hotaru, golden eyes searching for anything to indicate that what he just saw was a lie. The Inu Daiyoukai found nothing.

"Those were my memories of the destruction of the Lunarian kingdom... Trista later showed the other Seshi and I what had happened when Queen Selenity found her daughter and many of the other senshi dead... The Lunarian queen sacraficed herself by using the Imperium Silver Crystal to send us into the future to be reborn." Hotaru said as she lowered herself to the ground.

"You were a queen?" Rin asked curiously.

"Yes. My mother died when I was young, my father followed her many years later. I was the only heir to the throne... Still am, actually." Hotaru replied.

"Why didn't you say anything wench," Jaken yelled, "We thought you a lowly human."

"You never asked to know what I was **before **I died. When I was reborn, I was born into the life of a scientist's daughter."

"Is your father alive?" Rin asked sweetly.

"Don't know. Don't care. He was a girl hitting bastard, if he is dead, he deserved it." Hotaru bit out coldly.

Sesshomaru watched Hotaru. She was royalty, she was a warrior, she was a creature of death and destruction, sh had enough power that Naraku would want her. Sesshomaru growled possessively at the thought of the filthy spider Hanyou touching Hotaru.

Sesshomaru didn't like the idea of any man touching Hotaru, and neither did his beast. But what concern was it of theirs? It wasn't. That was that. Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. What was wrong with him? Hotaru was becoming more trouble then she was worth. First he had found himself enjoying her company! The company of a human for Kami's sake! She was knowledgeable, as was proven when they would travel and Hotaru would teach Rin as many things as the child could absorb such as mathematics, reading and writing, sciences, and even healing. Second she had hidden things from him but the Western Lord never hated her for it. Instead he admired the fire she had for it was not something many had.

**'She is a warrior... A queen. A beautiful one at that.' **his beast stated.

'You state the obvious beast.'

**'Do we intend to keep her? we do rather enjoy Hotaru's company.'** the beast replied hopefully.

Sesshomaru remained silent. His mind reeled to come up with a reason as to why his **beast **was so damn interested in Hotaru. Speaking of. Sesshomaru turned to look at the human. She was sleeping.. Curled up on her side with one hand tucked under her cheek while the other lay in front of her face on the ground. In that moment Hotaru looked more at ease then she ever had before.


End file.
